You are my Light in the Darkness
by WeCanDoItTogether
Summary: AU. Both Callie and Arizona are doctors working in a war zone. They start to get to know each other and their friendships grows. Together they count the days on which they will be able to get back but they start to realize that maybe there is more to this friendship. But is this really the right time for a relationship? COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. A rough day

**So.. this is probably pretty stupid to do because I am also working on another fic but I just couldn't help myself. I am totally into Calzona at the moment and I really, really wanted to write some fanfic about it. This is my first time writing about Calzona and also my first time AU so please don't be too hard on me. **

**I can't promise to update very fast but I will try to. **

**Please let me know what you think and i'm sorry if it sucks very much XD**

**Complete summary: **

**AU.** Both Callie and Arizona are doctors working in a war zone. They start to know each other and their friendships grows. Together they count the days on which they will be able to get back but they start to realize that maybe there is more to this friendship. But is this really the right time for a relationship? Both struggle with their feelings and rational thoughts. Then, something terrible happens. Can one save the other on time? Or will it be too late? And what if they do make it out alive? What does that mean for them?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's anatomy. Because if I did I would never have cut off Arizona's leg. Or let Mark and Lexie die. All rights belong to shonda and abc. **

* * *

**Callie's POV**

It was hot. It was very hot. But then again, it was always hot. But there were days when it felt even worse and Callie Torres thought she couldn't handle it anymore. She had been here for over one year now and she couldn't take it anymore. But she can't go back. Not yet. There are still a couple of months to go.

She had been sitting against a tree for the last fifteen minutes now. It was her break and instead of getting water and eating something she was sitting against a tree, crying. She wanted to go back to Mark and everybody.

It was now a year ago when she had decided to join the army. George had just died and she was fired not long after that, she had had nobody. Well, okay there was Mark but he was her friend, nothing more than that. She had wanted somebody there that she could lean on, but there was nobody. With no job left she did the only thing she could, she ran. But she wanted to be as brave as George, she wanted that same courage. So she joined the army. Luckily for her they were very happy with a orthopedic surgeon.

She heard footsteps approaching and she turned her head. She quickly wiped away her tears and smiled at her college, Dr. James Briggs. He was the cardio surgeon at their clinic. He was great, but because they almost had no supplies he had the toughest job.

"Hi." She greeted as he sat down next to her.

"Rough day?" The doctor asked. Callie looked up, she didn't really spent time actually having a conversation with her colleges. They were around each other for the biggest part of the day but mostly they were only talking about things work related. She didn't even know anything about James, which was a shame because he was actually a pretty handsome guy.

"Yeah." She answered. "Quiet day. I don't like quiet days. Back in my old hospital quiet days always meant trouble."

Doctor Briggs sighed. "Good thing we're not in a hospital then." They both laughed at his words, they both knew that they would give everything sometimes to be back at the hospital, to be safe every day and not have to worry about supplies or anything.

They were both quiet for a moment, Callie secretly studied the doctor. He was tanned from standing in the burning sun all day. His eyes were green, the kind of green where lots of girls would get lost in. His hair was a bit messed up because of the wind but the dark brown hair still looked beautiful, maybe a bit too long but she had to say that her hair had grown a lot too since they didn't really have time to cut their hair.

"Are you married?" Callie suddenly asked, looking away from the doctor.

"Yes. My wife's name is Ruby. We have three kids." James didn't seem to find Callie's question weird, in fact it seemed like he liked the sharing. He took a picture out of his pocket and handed it to Callie.

"Oldest one is Megan, then we have Thomas and our youngest is Elly." The doctor said while pointing at the faces of the smiling kids. Then he pointed at the bigger and older looking woman standing behind them, smiling. "That's my wife, Ruby."

Callie smiled. "They're beautiful." James proudly smiled back at her.

"What about you Dr. Torres? Are you married?" James said while putting back the photo in his pocket and shifting a bit so that the bigger part of his body was in the shadow of the almost dead tree.

"Nope." Callie responded.

James frowned. "Sorry to hear that." He didn't really know how to react to this kind of stuff usually.

"It's okay," The Latina responded, "I'll find my happily ever after. Once I'm out of this mess."

Doctor Briggs chuckled. The both sat in silence for another minute or so before another doctor came running towards them. "Guys, we have victims of a suicide bombing coming in."

"Told you. Quiet days are no good." Callie said as they ran towards their camp.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

It was a hot day. A very hot day. Arizona had been working non-stop all day fixing up the tiny humans.

There had been an accident in a little town near her camp and lots of kids got hurt. Now it was her job to fix them up again. She hated days like this. She had wanted to go to Iraq to do some work that was actually useful. She had hoped to save lots of tiny humans and actually make a difference. But right now, all she wanted was to go back home, to New York. She didn't really have friends there but anything was better than this.

Giving the fact that they were low on supplies she had to improvise, and besides that there was also the fact that they were with so little doctors here. There was here and then two other doctors, Dr. Madison Walker and Dr. Sam Clark. Besides them there were a few nursed but that was it.

"He's crashing!" She heard one of her colleges yell in the background. She turned around so she could see what was going on. Madison was working on a little boy, he seemed to be around five years old.

Arizona watched the other doctor and instantly knew that this wasn't the one she would have chosen. It would involve more bleeding and there was a bigger risk that the boy was going to die.

"Hey. Try going in from his side!" She yelled at Madison.

"Shut it, Robbins I'm trying to do my job here. You should focus on doing yours!" The woman yelled back an pointed with her head at the little girl in front of Arizona.

Before she knew it the machine next to her started beeping more aggressively. "V-fib. Starting CPR. Code red!" She yelled.

After another five hours of work Arizona's day was finally over. It had been a very hard day. They had lost the little guy that Madison had tried to save and besides him, two other kids died that day. Three of the five kids died. They had only managed to save Arizona's little girl and another boy. Both age nine.

"Only two more months." She mumbled to herself.

It was almost over. And she was happy that it was. She had been here for a year and four months now. She thought that in the end she would feel happy, that she would feel like she actually did something useful but she didn't feel like that, not at all.

She wasn't friends with any of her colleges. Not the nurses that they had walking around and not Dr. Walker and Dr. Clark.

She felt so alone.

There were other camps around her. She knew that the camp for trauma was not even that far away but the different camps never had real contact, only when patients needed to move between the camps. The camps weren't allowed to be too close to each other.

She went back inside the little building that was made for them and checked on her patients. Both kids were already asleep and stable. The other kids that they had seemed to be doing good too. Well, at least that was something, now she might actually be able to sleep tonight.

Unfortunately, just as she was about to go to her bed she saw car lights approaching the building. She wanted to shout out to the soldier but quickly recognized the vehicle as one of their own. Great, more patients.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

Callie had been running from patient to patient to patient. The trauma had been big, lots of people, lots of broken bones and separated legs and arms.

She was needed everywhere and it felt like too much to handle. She heard people calling her names from anywhere and everywhere.

It took them six hours to work on all patients but in the end they were able to save all twenty of them, which was a miracle. They had a few separated arms and legs but besides that they all seemed to be doing fine. Everybody felt relieved, though they knew that they had just gotten the people that were even still alive, probably around twenty other people died out there.

Callie was checking on one of the patients with a separated leg when James walked over towards her, holding the hand of a little boy. She remember the kid, he had a broken arm but besides that he seemed to be fine, refused to talk though but that was common after a trauma.

Dr. Briggs had been working like crazy too, there were a lot of hearts that needed to be restarted again but he had done his job perfectly, restarting every single one of them.

"Dr. Torres?" He asked, pushing the little boy a bit closer to her.

"This little boy needs to be brought to camp 4. I would take him there myself but on this night I usually call with my kids and I don't want them to worry. Could you please take him?"

"To the PED's camp you mean?" She asked.

The doctor nodded, he wasn't pushing her she knew that. He was just asking her very friendly if she could please do it. And when she looked into his eyes, she just couldn't resist.

"Sure," she said while taking the hand of the little guy, "no problem. Go call your kids."

The eyes of James lit up and he gave her a hug, which surprised Callie. "Thank you. I owe you Callie!"

She laughed and then walked out of the building with the little guy. She asked one of the soldiers to take her and the boy named Isaac to drive them over to camp 2. Walking around here wasn't safe, especially in the night.

They arrived at camp 2 only 5 minutes after driving away. They were actually closer to each other than Callie had thought up front but that was because they were both medical camps and they needed to be close.

Isaac had fallen asleep in those five minutes that they had been in the car. She didn't want to wake the little boy, there was also no use in that given the fact that she most likely wouldn't be able to communicate to him because she doesn't speak Arabic, that was if he even wanted to talk. So instead she gently carried the boy out of the car and walked towards the building.

She was first approached by one of the nurses that was closed to the entry. She smiled at one of them and handed over the little boy. "His name is Isaac and he is all alone, we can't find his parents and there is no one else as far as we know. He has a broken arm but besides that he is fine, hasn't spoken though since he arrived at our camp so we figured that we must keep an eye on him, well ehm.. you should keep an eye on him."

She nurses asked some more about the little boy before they headed back inside the building. When Callie wanted to walk back to the car she heard rushing footsteps coming out of the building. She turned around to see a frustrated woman. "Don't tell me something is terribly wrong with him, I don't think I can handle it anymore."

Callie was stunned. The woman looked so beautiful, her skin was a little tanned from the sun and her shoulder length blond hair curled in the most amazing way possible. Her eyes were ocean blue but they also showed tiredness, extreme tiredness and sadness. When the beautiful eyes locked with her dark ones she gasped a little.

"He's fine doctor." She responded calmly to the woman standing in front of her now.

"Thank god." She said, sighing as she rubbed her hands over her face.

"Rough day?" Callie asked the woman. The blonde looked up at her. "I hate bombing and accidents with guns and kids and everything."

Callie chuckled. "This is a war zone, you know that right? What are you doing here?"

The blonde showed a small smile, Callie knew that is was just to be friendly. "To be honest, I have no idea. I wanted to make a difference you know, but I feel so useless, I lose kids every day. Kids that maybe I could have saved if I had the supplies or staff." Her eyes started to fill with tears and she turned her head away.

"Hey don't think like that. You, are making a big difference. I heard okay, about the kids that died today but look at those two that you saved. Yeah, maybe in a hospital you could have saved five but the point is that you're not at a hospital. We are in freaking Iran and you just gave two kids their life back. You made a difference." Callie said while smiling at the woman. She didn't even know her and she was already giving speeches.

It seemed to work though because now the woman actually smiled, showing off her dimples. Callie felt like she was melting.

"Thanks." She said. She then outstretched her arm.

"Arizona Robbins."

Callie took her hand and showed off her best smile. "Calliope Torres, but I would rather have that you call me Callie."

"Nice to meet you, Calliope."

* * *

** Let me know what you think!**

**xx**


	2. Secret lunch meetings

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. I've been crazy busy with school and also.. altough I know how I want this story it's the first chapters that are being a pain in the ass because it's not getting me to the moment where I want this story to go. But I really hope that you guys like this story and please don't judge me for my way of camps. **

**I know it's nothing like this but then again I don't really know how it actually is and this is just my way of doing it. **

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews and I'll promise to update sooner this time! I swear! XXX**

* * *

"Calliope." Arizona said, smiling.

Callie frowned. "Hey, don't laugh at that! That's mean!"

Arizona smiled even more now. "I'm not laughing, I'm smiling because I think that Calliope is awesome."

Callie raised one eyebrow. "Awesome?"

"Yeah. It's super." The blond said, now showing off full dimples. The woman seemed to be doing much better than before.

A comfortable silence came after Arizona's words. Callie smiled back at them and they listened to the sounds of the night. During the day you could hear so many heartbreaking and creepy sounds but when the night came all you could hear were birds signing their songs and the soft breeze. It was beautiful actually.

Callie looked up to see a clear sky. There were stars everywhere and they were brighter than she could remember them. Arizona followed the woman's gaze and they both watched the sky.

"It's beautiful." The blonde said.

"It's awesome." The Latina responded making the blonde burst out in laughter. Seeing the woman laugh made Callie chuckle too.

* * *

**2 weeks later**

Callie felt sorry. She had missed her lunch with Arizona because new trauma had just came in so she had to work during her break.

It was only the day after Callie had met Arizona when she saw her again. They had this camp with food and supplies a bit more north. It was a secured way towards the camp so you could walk there. It was about five minutes in total. Callie thought back of how lucky they had been founding out about this place.

Callie was picking up some food and supplies for herself and the patients when she caught the blonde sitting at a table and eating something.

The camp was made for people to actually eat there but Callie had quickly learned in her first few weeks that no one actually eat there, it was a bit unsafe because it was more north and less secured than their own camps. So she was pretty surprised when she caught the blonde sitting there.

She smiled and then walked over to the blonde. "Hey." She said as she went down to sit next to the blonde.

"Calliope!" The woman answered, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

The Latina grabbed some of the food she had picked out and started eating. "I figured this place is kinda like a restaurant so we should use it that way. "

Arizona smiled, showing of her dimples again.

"How are you doing today?" She asked, taking a sip of her soup. "Okay, I guess. It's been a quiet day but I did lose one patient that has been here for a couple of weeks now. I felt like he was getting better but then tonight he died. I don't know what happened."

Arizona looked up at the woman, she noticed the sadness. They lost people every day, lots of people but that didn't mean that it couldn't hurt you anymore.

"I'm sorry." She said.

They had talked the rest of the lunch and tried to meet each at their lunch times their every day. It was like the universe was working along with them because they had their lunch times at exactly the same time.

Sometimes one of them couldn't show up because of new patients but they managed to see each other almost every day. Their friendship had grown. Callie had told Arizona about her friends back in Seattle and Arizona had told Callie about the awful doctors in her camp and how she had felt completely lost in New York.

"So are you going back to New York after all of this?" Callie had asked.

The woman had shook her head and told Callie that she was going to work in another hospital, she just didn't know which one again.

* * *

**Present day**

**Callie's POV**

James was working like crazy. Callie could tell that he was extremely exhausted but he was doing an amazing job. She was working on saving a leg from a fourteen year old girl when James was working on the patient next to her, magically restarting his heart.

The girl suddenly started to talk. Callie hadn't heard her talk since she was brought in but now the woman was talking, yelling actually. She had used a nurse to translate earlier for her but the girl hadn't responded.

She didn't know what to do. Suddenly she heard James talk from behind her, but she soon realized that he was talking Arabic to the girl, saying something that Callie couldn't understand. The woman's cries and screams faded and made place for a smile.

They worked straight for the next couple of hours, fixing up as many people as they could.

"What did you tell her?" Callie asked James as she sat down next to her friend. James had been stroking a picture of his kids when the Latina had come over.

He remembered the conversation with the girl earlier that they and smiled. "She was telling you that she wouldn't be beautiful anymore with one leg and that her boyfriend was going to leave her. I told her that having only one leg doesn't make you any less beautiful, and that she was perfect no matter how many legs she has."

Callie felt herself smiling at James' words. She knew the doctor was good with people but she hadn't known that he was this sensitive.

James' eyes locked with Callie's and a grin was formed on her face. "I just told her what all girls like to hear!" He defended himself.

Callie laughed and punched him lightly in the shoulder. Their conversation was interrupted by one of the other doctors. "Sorry guys but the girl form this afternoon, she needs to be transported. Dr. Briggs we have you scheduled to go with her to camp 2."

Callie's eyes had widened when she heard the doctor's words. That's Arizona's camp. She had missed the blonde like crazy today and wished she could have been the one to go.

"I am sorry but I'm not feeling very well-" James started, faking a cough "Callie could you please do this for me, I'm afraid that I will make the kids sick too."

The doctor fell for James act but Callie didn't, she knew James. Over the last few weeks that had only grown closer together and Callie could tell that he was faking it.

"Uhm.. yeah I guess." She said, trying to hide her excitement.

She wanted to stand up but before she really could James grabbed her head and softly pulled her ear next to her mouth. "Now we're even. Go see your friend." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona was sitting by their usual table in the restaurant. She had been waiting for Callie for over ten minutes now and figured the Latina wasn't going to show up. She felt a wave of disappointment because she had really hoped to see Callie today. She had missed her. They only got twenty minutes a day and it was never enough. Missing a day was even worse.

Arizona knew exactly how she felt about Callie, she had known from the instant she saw the beautiful brunette outside of the building that evening two weeks ago. She was ignoring her feeling though, she was pretty sure that Callie was only into guys, hearing the way she talked about them and also a relationship here is probably the worst that could happen.

She had returned to her camp not many minutes after that. Her day had been relatively quiet. She had tried to got Isaac to talk and find his parent but that wasn't working so instead she had focused on her little girl.

She had been refreshing the girl's bandage when she heard the other doctors, Madison and Sam walk in. They were laughing. "I know right, she's sooo weird. I mean, she eats by herself al alone every day in that creepy food camp. Who does that?" Madison said, while laughing.

Arizona was happy that she was around the corner so the doctors couldn't see her. This time she heard the man's voice.

"I agree. I wish we weren't stuck with her. " Sam said, sighing.

"Well, I heard that she is almost done." Madison responded. "Already counting the days." Came Sam's reply not long after that, both of them bursting out in laughter after that.

Arizona ran away as fast as she could, trying really hard not to cry. She had really wished Callie had showed up at lunch today.

* * *

The blonde was checking on her patients that evening when she heard a car coming. She quickly raced outside, she knew there was only a small chance that it was Calliope but there was a chance.

A nurse went to the back of the car and a young girl was rolled out on her stretcher. Arizona talked with the nurse for a couple of minutes, talking about the girls condition before she nodded and the nurse went inside to bring her to her bed. It was only then when Arizona noticed Callie leaning against the car.

"Calliope!" She said happily and she ran towards her friend and pulled her in for a hug. Callie was caught of guard by the sudden hug and it took her a couple of seconds before she responded by laying her hand against the back of the woman.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "Sorry I couldn't make it today. We had massive trauma."

The blonde simply smiled back. "It's okay really."

A brief silence fell over them. "So.. –" Callie started "are you getting along better with Dr. Clark and what was it Walker?" She asked. She noticed all of Arizona's smile fading and the woman turned her head.

"Arizona, what happened?" Callie asked, they were still standing outside and the breeze was making it a bit cold but she didn't really care.

Arizona explained what had happened and Callie had been sweet to her, telling her that she was almost gone anyway and she would never have to see her again and that they were just idiots.

The blonde's mood had gotten better and their conversation had continued, both not hearing the sounds of the car leaving behind Callie or the nurse calling out her name from inside the car. They hadn't noticed it until..

Arizona's eyes fell on the empty space behind Callie.

"Ow oops. I think you have problem. " She said while pointing at something behind Callie. The brunette's eyes followed Arizona's finger and she also noticed the empty space.

"Shit. My car left." She said, frowning.

"Guess he didn't like waiting, do you have to check on patients this night?" Arizona asked, she was free for the rest of the night she had watched the patients yesterday night but if Callie had to check tonight she had a problem.

"No, I'm off but now I can't go to my bed. " She reacted a bit over dramatically which made Arizona chuckle.

"You can sleep with me if you want." She said softly, first looking at the ground but then looking into the brunette's eyes. It was until the moment when she saw the look in Callie's eyes that she realized what she had said. She felt a blush creep up her cheeks and saw the Latina raise an eyebrow. "Well… uhm.. I mean.." She tried. Callie's smile widened.

"I was just teasing you. I know what you mean. But that's okay I mean I can stay up, you really don't have to." Callie said.

Arizona frowned, "Calliope Torres you are not going to stay awake all night. I insist you get some sleep."

Ten minutes later Callie walked into the room where Arizona's bed was, because they were with only three actual doctors that had each gotten their own little room while the nurses shared the big sleeping room.

The blonde was already lying in the bed, propped all the way to the side where the bed hit the wall. Callie noticed the slightly uncomfortable way the blonde was lying in.

Callie sat down on the bed and nudged Arizona's leg. "Scooch over." The blonde frowned, not understanding what Callie wanted from her, if the brunette wanted her to get closer to the wall then she was afraid that there was nothing she could do, she was already as close to the wall as possible and she felt a strong pain in her back.

The Latina saw the confused look in the blonde's eyes and pushed her over to the other side of the bed. The brunette laid against the wall herself now. Arizona was lying on her back which created even less space for them to move. She used her arm to turn the woman around and then pushed against her, as far away from the wall as possible. Knowing that there was really no other way, or place, she let her arm fall around Arizona's body. She heard the woman gasp underneath her and immediately pushed herself back a bit.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" She asked, guilt thick in her voice.

"No you didn't now get back before you get back pain from that wall." Arizona responded.

Callie positioned herself back against the blonde and happily drifted off the sleep. Both woman were unaware of how much pain the next day was going to bring them.

* * *

**Reviews are great! They get me to update sooner XD**


	3. Please don't let it be Arizona

**Surprisee! New chapter already! I suddenly had this amazing idea of how I wanted this chapter so here you go. I didn't do a grammer check so will fix mistakes tomorrow but it's like 1:24 am so i'm not gonna do that right now. **

**I couldn't be more happier with the reviews/followers/favorites so far. Really, thank all of you. I never thought that people would actually be interested in this but apparantely you guys are. **

**Personally I didn't feel very good about the last chapter and I feel like this one is better. So .. here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Robbins! Wake up!" Madison yelled as she pushed open the door of Arizona's bedroom. She was shocked when she saw another doctor in the bed with Arizona. The woman was laying on her back and Arizona was practically on top of her, her hand draped around the woman's waist. "What the.." she murmured softly to herself.

Arizona was startled by the screaming of the other doctor and she felt Callie tense underneath her. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked, waking up slowly. The room was still dark so it couldn't be later than six am.

Madison walked over to the woman, now grabbing her arm as she yanked her out of her bed. Callie only then started to really wake up. "What's happening?" She asked a very panicked Madison.

"It's the girl, the one you brought in yesterday, Dahi. Her leg.." She then made a couple of hand gestures. Callie didn't really understand what the woman meant but she knew it was bad. She quickly rushed out of her bed and ran towards the patient room, Arizona following quickly behind her.

When they arrived at the girls bed she was screaming of pain and her leg was red and thick, it showed a massive infection.

"What the hell did you do to her? I thought you saved the leg?" Madison asked, standing behind Callie and watching over the leg. Dahi's boyfriend had arrived in the night and he was now standing next to his girlfriend, looking very worried. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Nobody answered but all were looking at the leg, thinking of a way to save it. "What wrong?!" He asked again, this time his voice showed his anger and frustration.

Before either one of them could answer the girl went into v-fib and a crash cart was quickly by their side. "Step away!" Callie told the boy but when he wouldn't let go of her hand she called out for Arizona. "Arizona, get him off of her!" The woman next to her nodded and rushed over to the other side of the bed, yanking the boy away from Dahi.

"No please, she needs me!" He tried, struggling in Arizona's. Arizona nodded towards one of the nurses and she grabbed the boy, two other nurses quickly rushed over and helped the other nurse hold the boy.

Arizona stepped beside Dahi's bed again where Callie had managed to restart the girl's heart and Madison was giving supplemental oxygen. Callie's eyes were rooming over the girls leg, eyeing it.

"Dr. Torres what is it?" Madison asked. She had learned the doctor name by the name tag that was on the woman's scrubs. She hadn't really known the doctor before this morning, she had only heard from others that she was one of the stars from camp one. She wondered what the hell she was doing out of here. In their camp. In a bed. In a bed with doctor Robbins.

"I don't think I can save the leg." She said, slightly panicked. The previous day she had worked so hard, using James help and they had been so happy when they saved it. And now.. there was a big infection that hadn't been there the previous day, she had been sure that the wound was clean after she finished.

The girls heartbeat raised again and they all looked at the monitor.

"Please, please. Cut of her leg. Do whatever you need to save her." The boy suddenly said, his face wet from tears. Callie nodded and turned towards Madison. "Get a room ready. Arizona, I am gonna need your help." Both woman nodded and Madison ran off, Callie and Arizona following behind with the girl, her heartbeat had returned to normal again, luckily for them so they Callie walked in front of the bed while Arizona pushed it.

She felt Sam's eyes on them as they went to the OR. He was probably jealous, Arizona figured. The only thing the man liked was cutting in to people and making fun of people. She was right because she heard footsteps approaching and she felt a hand on her arm turning her slightly around so she was facing Sam. "Hey. I am the closet to an orthopedic surgeon in this camp. This is my surgery."

Arizona stared him in the eye and shook his hand off. "Shut it Sam, you aren't even half as good as her. You really wanna amputate this woman's leg yourself even though the risk of her dying is much bigger." She said it with so much strength in her voice that it scared the doctor of. He slowly walked backwards, not saying at her but just staring. Ow she was going to pay for that, she could see it in his eyes.

"Not right now." She mumbled to herself as they walked into the OR that Madison had prepared. She felt tears coming into her eyes and tried to blink them away. Callie, of course, had caught it.

"What's wrong?" She asked. Arizona just waved it off, "it's okay." The Latina raised an eyebrow, she hadn't know this doctor for very long but she could tell when she wasn't telling her the truth. "I have authority issues." Arizona then answered honestly. Callie was about to reply when Madison told them that they had everything ready and one of the scrub nurses was putting her under. They were lucky that they had just received new supplies so this surgery wouldn't be too much different from one in a real hospital.

They were halfway in the surgery when all of the sudden there was more blood coming from the woman then there had been before.

"Shit." Callie said, working fast to stop the bleeding. Arizona jumped in quickly to help her but it didn't seem to stop the bleeding.

"She's losing too much blood, we don't have any extra blood anymore." Madison said. Arizona's head turned towards the woman and she glanced at her. "I thought you were going to get more blood yesterday?" She asked.

The woman's head turned away and her cheeks became red. "I guess I forgot."

Callie's head shot up now too. "How in the hell can you forget? This girl might die today, because you 'forgot' to get more blood yesterday."

Madison's blush faded as she walked over to stand closer to the other doctors, this way she was facing Callie. "Hey, stay out of this. You are not one of us. You have no idea what it is like to work in this camp. You think you're a hero, don't you. Fixing all those people up with massive trauma every day. Well half of the patients that you guys bring here die in the end anyways. And we deal with the kids, do you have any way how hard it is to watch kids die, every day? Do you?" the woman practically yelled at Callie.

Arizona's protectiveness was alarmed and she turned away from the surgery towards the doctor, her brown curls were dancing around her shoulders and she had both of her hands on her waist. Her face looked like she was about to explode from anger. "Don't yell at her!" Arizona said, staying calm.

"Could somebody please give me a hand here instead of fighting with each other, I am trying to save a life here!" Callie said.

Arizona turned away and started helping Callie again. Not long after that, they had both fixed the bleeding and closed the limb off nicely. She might feel bad for a couple of weeks giving the blood loss but she was going to be just fine.

"Nice work Dr. Robbins." Callie said towards her new friend. "Thanks. You too Calliope." She answered. Madison had already left the room, she had left not long after it was clear that the situation was in control.

* * *

It was around noon when Callie arrived back in her own camp. She immediately saw one of the sergeants walking her way. His name was Kameron Bennett. "Dr. Torres! Where on earth have you been?" he snapped. Callie feared for what was about to come.

"I uhm.. I was saving a life in camp 2." She tried to explain what had happened without telling about Arizona and their friendship.

"This does not make things okay. A patient almost died this morning, the only reason that he lives right now is because Dr. Briggs was good enough to handle two almost dying patients at one. Do you have any idea what you did?" The man said while crossing his arms.

It then hit Callie what she had done. Sure she had saved the girl's life but she had been in a camp that wasn't hers for the entire night and she was pretty sure that Sam could have done the surgery. She hadn't been on her camp for the entire morning, people had probably been worried about her. What if there had been a lot of new patients? Probably half of them would have died because she wasn't around. She had been so stupid.

"I'm.. I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again." She stammered.

"It's only because I need you so much but just so you know, if this was a regular situation, you would have been fired." With those words he left her and Callie just stood there. She took a minute or so to let the conversation hit her but then she ran towards their building. She felt so quilty towards James and the other doctors.

When she walked inside her eyes caught James immediately. His head shot up and he looked at her, Callie was expecting another lecture or yelling but she was caught of guard when he ran towards her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Callie. I was so worried, are you okay?" He murmured against her neck.

She nodded and explained what had happened. James had understand and also told her that this probably hadn't been her best idea but he wasn't mad. Callie couldn't be more happy with her college. He really was the best.

"So.. –" James started. "I have this surgery like right now care to join me? The other doctors can pay attention here and if anything happens you'll be out of the OR in a second."

Callie nodded and they walked towards the OR where James's patient was ready on the table. It was a forty two year old male. He had arrived on the day of the bombing, the day that Callie had met Arizona. They hadn't found any family for him yet. He had been in a coma for the last two weeks but Dr. Briggs and their neurosurgeon Dr. Simmons had found out what was wrong with the man and decided to do the surgery. It was going to be a risky one but it could get the man out of his coma. The man focus was going to be on the man's brain but since he also had a tiny whole in his heart, Dr. Briggs was also needed. It was easier to do it at the same time. Back in Seattle they would never do that unless it was an emergency but here it happened all the time.

Callie and James had been chatting friendly during the surgery and even though Dr. Leo Simmons had been working quietly but sometimes they heard him chuckle over one of their jokes. He was man form around fifty, older than the rest. This was his fourth time in Iraq already. He didn't really talk to anybody that much but he was respect amongst most of the people and he was a great doctor. His hair was grey and he wore glasses. His face looked friendly, open. Callie had always felt safe when she caught the man's eyes.

"No. I swear you. Mark is just casually talking to Meredith and Derek comes and just punshes him in the face. Right away." Callie squaked and then bursted out into laughter. She heard James laugh too.

"So that was because he slept with your friend Addison, right? Who is Derek's ex wife and Meredith was his girlfriend at the time?" James asked trying to understand. That hospital had it's own soap going on from what he had heard from Callie.

"Yeah! I mean I wasn't even there but I hear it was funny as hell!" Callie said, still laughing.

James laughed even harder now. "You weren't even there? Callie then it doesn't count as a good story. Tell me something else."

The Latina thought what she was going to tell next. "Okay, how about this? I was seeing this girl and everything was good and then we have one fight and she just leaves. That's funny right?" She started laughing again, James, however, did not. "I'm sorry for you Callie, that must have been hard." He said in all seriousness.

Callie's laugh faded away. "Yeah. It was." She muttered.

A silence fell over them and Dr. Simmons looked from one doctor over to the other one. He couldn't imagine that James hadn't brought it up.

"Your girlfriend?" He asked, a teasing smile on his face.

Dr. Simmons smiled, there it was.

Callie chuckled. "Leave it."

But he didn't of course. James continued working on the man's heart while he interrogated Callie.

"So uhm.. this girl from camp 2. Tell me about her?" He asked, trying not make it clear that he wanted to know if Callie was in love with her.

"Her name is Arizona Robbins, she's a PEDS surgeon over there. She's kinda awesome."

"Awesome?" James questioned, that was on odd choice of words.

Callie smiled and continued telling her story till the end of the surgery. When she was done with her story and they were out of the OR and back in the patient room, James grabbed her arms and looked at her.

"Callie, are you in love with her? Because, believe me I would be very happy for you but this might not be the best time to fall in love." He looked at her, trying to read her face but with Callie that was hard, she was good at hiding her true emotions. Sometimes he wished that she would just be true to what she felt.

"I don't know. I mean, I like her but I don't know if I want more because I am lonely or because I really like her. But I am not going to act on it because she's not even gay I guess and I don't think I even want a relationship." James nodded in agreement.

They were walking outside when a group of soldiers started to get together and yell words at each other. They were getting their guns and were warning all of the doctors to go inside if they weren't already.

Soon, Callie and James were grabbed and pulled back towards the building. "What is happening?" They both yelled at the soldier who had pushed them inside. He didn't answer but just immediately ran away.

They turned around to see another soldier or three inside their building, all had their guns ready to fire.

Callie felt scared, she had no idea what was going on but she didn't like it one bit. This had never happened before. She lifted her heat to meet James' eyes but she just shook his head, telling her that he also didn't know what was going on.

"Will everybody come over here." Callie heard a familiar voice say.

In the middle of the group sergeant Bennett was standing. He looked focused, concentrated like he knew exactly was what going on. But if you looked deep inside those blue eyes you could see fear in them.

"We need you to discharge as many people as you can. Make sure we have enough space. We have trauma coming in." the sergeant ordered.

This wasn't new. They had heard this before, practically any time when they got a lot of new trauma coming in.

She looked around the room where she saw Dr. Simmons standing. Even this man, who had seen so much in all those years looked slightly frightened.

"What happened?" Callie tried again.

The sergeant focused his eyes on Callie before he answered.

"Camp 2 was under fire. We have soldiers coming in and also nurses. From what I heard one of the doctors was also shot. Doesn't seem good. "

Callie's eyes widened and her breath quickened. She felt James' strong arm wrap around her. She felt like she could pass out right there. _Please don't let it be Arizona, please don't let it be Arizona._

* * *

**I am actually really curious to hear what you all think about James? Like him, hate him? And what about Madison? Tell me what you think!**

**xx **


	4. Saving Her Life

**Hey! Next chapter! I hope that it will satisfy all of you. I liked your opinions on James and Madison! Really helpful, thanks guys! **

**Keep reviewing because it really does help me to update sooner. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It was only ten minutes but for Callie it had felt like hours. She couldn't do anything at that moment, just wait. She had been pacing around the place, she knew she had things to do, she had to make sure everything was ready and that there stuff was here. But James had insisted in doing it for her, knowing that she couldn't focus anyway.

"Callie.." he said softly as he walked towards her. The Latina didn't respond, just kept pacing around the place.

"Callie." He said a little louder this time. The woman now started speaking in Spanish, it was barely audible but he recognized the language. She was rubbing her fingers over her temple, trying to calm herself down.

James stood up and stood in front of her. He grabbed her arms and shook her a bit. Startled, Callie stopped talking and looked him in the eye. His eyes seemed calm, totally in control. She was sure that hers were a mess of emotions and tears.

"You need to calm down and focus. I'm sure it's not her and if it is, we need you to be calm so that you can help her. Got it?" Callie nodded and use one of her now free hands to wipe away the tears. She sighed deeply.

"Okay."

They heard loud sounds and looked at the door of the trauma room. A bed came in with a soldier on top of it. They heard him talking to some of the other soldiers so that was a good thing, he was still alive. Callie hadn't heard how many people had died but she knew that at least two soldiers were dead, two of the guards. She just hoped that all the children were safe. And Arizona.

"Single GSW to the shoulder. Through and through." One of the other soldiers said. Callie rushed over towards the man who was now placed in one of the beds.

"Hey. What's your name?" She asked him, it was always good to bond with them.

"Matthew. My name is Matthew." The man said. Callie smiled at him and started cutting out some of the clothing that was blocking his wound. She gave him some pain killers and used gauze to stop the bleeding. It looked like their wasn't too many damage, he needed a surgery definitely but for now, he could make it. Back in Seattle she would have operated immediately but they only had two OR's and they had more people coming in and they were probably in a better shape than he was.

She left the man in his bed and nodded towards one of the nurses to keep an eye on him and make sure he wasn't bleeding too much, there had to be enough pressure on the wound.

She walked to the next bed where she saw a female nurse. James was already working on her. "Charge to 300. Clear!" He yelled as the only other nurse that was standing by the bed, clearly from the other camp given the fact that she was crying, raised her arms in the air. Callie could see on the screen that the woman's heart didn't respond to any of the shocks he gave her.

"James is there anything-" She was cut off by James himself. "Time of death eight pm." He said calmly, looking down at the woman.

The other nurses started crying harder, and buried her head in her arms. Callie wanted to comfort her but she knew that she had to move on. James was already by the third patient. She knew that this was hard for him too but he just kept on moving on.

"Get an OR ready, and tell and Torres to be here in 5!" She heard someone yell. She turned around to see her captain walking by and giving them order. She saw the nurses run towards the room to get it ready. That must be for the one injured doctor. She really didn't want to operate on Arizona.

The nurse came over to her and told her to be in OR 1, which she had already heard of course. She went to stand by the doors, waiting for the next patient. Other doctors from other camps had come in to help them so that they were with more people. They had luckily also arrived new supplies so for once they were with enough doctors and supplies.

Another car arrived and Callie sighed nervously. This was it.

The doors pushed open and showed a woman in very bad condition on a gurney. The woman, however, wasn't Arizona. It was Madison.

Callie felt a rush of relief was over her as she saw the woman. She knew she shouldn't feel that way, it was not fair and unprofessional but she couldn't help herself.

"Dr. Madison Walker, three GSW. Two to the chest and one in her arm. Looks bad." The soldier said that had pushed her inside. Callie nodded and asked some more questions about Madison as they rushed her over to the OR. "Blood type?"

"A-positive." The man responded.

Madison had been unconsciousness for 20 minutes and her heart had stopped beating multiple times, she was strong though and had come back every single time.

As the doors to the OR pushed open and Callie rushed to the room next to it, to scrub in, she looked back ones more into the trauma room, just catching the blonde locks rushing through the doors. The woman had some blood on her face and her eyes scanned the room in complete panic. Arizona.

* * *

The surgery had barely started before Madison went into v-fib ones again. Dr. Briggs used the peddles to restart her heart but this time it took a little longer. "She's back." Callie said as she watched the screen.

The two doctors and sighed. James continued working on her heart. He was quick with removing the first bullet, which had been pretty far away from her heart. It had broken a couple of ribs but besides that it luckily hadn't caused too many damage. The other one, however, was harder to get.

"Damnit." James said. Callie looked over from the arm to the woman's chest and then over to James. "What is it?" she asked.

He gestured her to walk over and look. Her eyes widened and she gasped. "Yeah. See that? The bullet is so close to the aorta, I know that if I remove the bullet, she'll start bleeding immediately and before I even have it properly removed, all of it, she'll bleed out. I need two more hands."

The nursed usually helped with suction and stopping bleedings and that kind of stuff but they couldn't perform actual procedures. They were kind of like interns here. "Callie?" He looked over at her. Callie had thought that he was talking about the nurses but he wanted her to help.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "No, no. I can't do this." She shook her head. Fixing the woman's arm, fixing up the nerves in the woman's arms so that she could operate again, that was her job. Not this.

"Yes. Yes you can Callie." James said calmly, looking deeply into her eyes. Callie hold his gaze a little longer before she let out a deep sigh and moved over to the other side of the table. "Okay." She said a s she walked over towards the other side of the table. One of the nurses moved aside a bit so she could see what was going on. James handed her the instrument. "I want you to go very slowly in the beginning so that we won't rupture anything else. But ones that you have it away from the aorta get it out as soon as possible so that I can stop the bleeding. Got it?" She nodded. She wasn't sure if she had ever felt this scared before in her entire life.

James asked one of the nurses to go and check if the cardiac surgeon from camp 4, Dr. Rodgers was done with her other patients. He needed all the help that he could get, but right now, he couldn't wait for the other doctor. He needed to get this bullet out as fast as possible before she started coding again.

"Okay, do it." He said as the nurse ran out. Callie slowly grabbed the bullet and started pulling very slightly. She was surprised her hand wasn't shaking like crazy. Ones it was away from the vein she pulled out quickly. Like James had thought the bleeding increased and her blood pressure dropped immediately. The nurses used as much suction as they could as James struggled with a suture.

The OR doors pushed open and Dr. Rodgers came running in. Callie updated her of the situation and the woman, who Callie had never met before rushed over towards the other side where Callie had been a minute before and started helping Dr. Briggs. Callie's attention went back to Madison's hand.

* * *

The operation had took two and a half hours but Madison survived. She had done it. She probably would be in bed for a long time after this but at least she was alive, she had made it.

Tiredly she walked into the scrub room and washed her hands off. She slowly pulled her mouth cap and scrub cap off and tossed them both in the trash. She leaned on the sinks as she thought about the tough surgery that they just had. Only then the memory of Arizona rushed back into her mind and she pushed the doors open, walking in to the trauma room again. She scanned the room but couldn't see Arizona. She quickly ran around the corner where she caught the woman sitting besides Madison's bed.

As she heard footsteps approaching the woman looked up.

"Calliope!" She said on a loud tone and rushed over towards the woman. She wanted to say something but before she could she was crushed against the other body. she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side that hadn't been there before but she figured it must have been from the fall that she made earlier.

"I was so afraid, Arizona." Callie said into the woman's neck, holding her tightly. She hadn't even realized how scared she had truly been now that she saw Arizona. She felt the butterflies in her belly as she held the woman but ignored them. She figured she was just glad that she was alive, that's it.

"I thought it was you." The brunette said, stroking up and down the woman's back.

"Calliope." Came a very quiet reply, too quiet. Had she said something wrong? She pushed the blonde slightly away, staring in to the familiar blue eyes that seemed distant, distracted.

All of the sudden the blonde hissed and bucked forward. "Wow, are you okay?" Callie said, worried.

The woman stood up straight again. "Yeah fine, I just have a little stomach ache, it's nothing." She said, looking away from Callie.

The brunette didn't trust it and moved her hands slowly to Arizona's scrubs. She looked into the blue eyes, asking permission without speaking. The blond nodded and Callie slowly lifted the shirt.

She immediately caught the big bruise on the woman's side, but Callie knew that there was more to it. This wasn't just a bruise, Arizona was bleeding internally. She felt her breath quicken and panic crept over her ones again. "Shit!" She said as she stood up straight again.

"I need a gurney over here and prepare an OR. I have a doctor with an internal bleeding." She yelled across the room. She saw nurses running over the place and she caught James rushing over with the gurney.

She then felt a heavy weight crash down on her and she knew Arizona had passed out. "Arizona!" She screamed even though she knew the woman couldn't hear her anymore.

"Help!" she yelled ones again. James was quickly by her side and helped Arizona on top of the gurney. Callie noticed her cheeks had gotten wet, she was crying.

James and Callie started pushing the gurney to the OR. The doors were held open by two nurses who took over the bed. Inside the OR she could see three doctors standing, one of them was clearly Sam and there was Dr. Jefferson, their general surgeon and another general surgeon from camp 3. Callie wanted to rush in herself two but James stopped her. "No you can't go in there. She's your friend."

Callie gave him an eye roll and pushed him aside, trying to get through those doors again. James grabbed her arm and yanked her back, using more force than Callie was used from him. "I mean it, Torres." He said. Callie looked up to him and realized that she couldn't really do anything else than obey him.

* * *

It was already after midnight but she wasn't planning on going to sleep before she knew Arizona was going to be okay. So she had convinced James to go outside with her. It was a lot cooler at night but this time she actually enjoyed the fresh air.

They were sitting against the tree that they had sat against a little longer than two weeks ago. She didn't want to be vulnerable and she knew that James knew as much as she did but she needed to ask the question.

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" She asked, without looking up at him.

James sighed. "I hope so Callie." He could tell her that the doctor was going to be okay and everything but that was a promise that he might not be able to keep. He knew internal bleedings were bad, especially if they were caught so late.

"My wife called me today." James said. He wasn't sure if Callie was up for the distraction but he knew she needed it. He was relieved when the woman looked up at him and gave him a light smile, her eyes red from exhaustion and crying.

"How is she?" The Latina asked.

James smiled at the memory of their phone call. "She's okay. Megan just started to go to school and she's doing perfectly. She keeps asking when I get back so that she can tell me what she already learned." He said. It was tough not being there to see his little girl go to school for the first time but he knew that he wasn't far away from going home and soon he would see them again.

"It must be hard." Callie said as she looked into the eyes of the doctor.

James didn't answer, he just looked away and stared into the darkness. Callie did too and let her head rest on James' shoulder. She couldn't sleep though because her mind kept wondering to Arizona.

* * *

It was around 2 am when a nurse rushed outside to meet them. She was panting. "She's out of surgery. Everything went well, you can see her if you want to." A smile crept on the woman's face as she watched Callie jerk up and ran into the building. James followed behind her, but much slower.

Callie reached Arizona's bed. The blonde was asleep of course. They had put her in a separate patient room, they only had a couple of those but they barely used it. Now, however, they came in handy as they had given the soldier and the two doctors all separate rooms. She heard something behind her and turned around. She could see James standing in the opening of the door, rolling an extra bed. He pushed it into the room without saying something and rolled it next to Arizona's bed, careful not to pull out any wires.

"You need some sleep Callie." He said before he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. Callie mouthed a tired thank you before she pulled herself on top of the bed. She grabbed Arizona's hand and ignored the shiver that she felt through her entire body. She quickly fell asleep, Arizona's hand still in her own.

* * *

**Tell me what you think about it! See you soon. (Sorry for the grammar, it's 3 am :S)**

**xx**


	5. Changes

**Sorry,, took me a bit longer to update. Been soooo busy with school. This is a bit (just a bit) longer than usual though! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I kinda feel insecure about it. **

**Ones again thanks for the amazing reviews, I never knew I could actually write something that people like, you guys make me believe in myself. **

**For the people reading "Someone Like You" (Castle/Rizzles crossover) it will be updated probably tomorrow or the day after that XD**

**Don't forget to leave your opinion! **

* * *

Arizona grabbed Callie's hand and lifted herself up from the bed.

"You sure you're ready?" The Latina said, using her other hand to help the blonde of the bed. She tried to muffle her hiss of pain when Callie touched her waist.

"I heard that." Callie said, which made Arizona chuckle awkwardly.

It had been a week since the incident and Arizona was already ordered to go back to work. A lot of things had changed during the week. Callie had been besides Arizona's bed every night or in times she was not working and kept her updated of the changes. The biggest thing was that they had decided on colliding camps 1 and 2 together, which Callie had to admit, she had no problem with. This meant that she and Arizona now both worked in camp 1. She was thrilled to be honest, even though she realized the horrible situation that had caused the colliding wasn't very pretty. Madison had been in and out of consciousness the entire week, so they were looking into it, but if her situation got worse they were going to need her back. Also two of the nurses had died and besides them, two soldiers had also died. Another soldier had been in bad condition but he was scheduled to be back at work next week.

Callie had told their captain that Arizona needed to stay in bed for one more week, her body's strength could be less than it appeared to be. The captain, however, refused to and said that with a doctor less in PEDS they needed Arizona badly.

So, here they were today, both working again. Callie had continued to work and things turned out to be going pretty great actually with the new nurses and Sam around. The captain had been right though, they definitely were a surgeon short. They had been lucky that they had some spare room left for the children from camp 2 and all their supplies.

Another thing that Callie was glad about was that they now had a lot of soldiers outside, guiding the building.

The girl Dahi had returned to her village, she had recovered nicely from her surgery and was now going back with her boyfriend. That young man had been amazing, he had told everything she needed to here after the surgery and Callie knew that the girl would be fine, she had felt very relieved.

The other patient that connected her and Arizona, Isaac, had had a complication. When he came in it had only been his arm that was broken but now he was in a bed, he only needed a small procedure but the little boy was only six so they were planning on keeping him longer after the surgery until someone came for him. If it took more than thirty days for a parent to get his kid out of the hospital though, the doctors had to send him to orphanage.

She heard another hiss in pain and was snapped back to reality. "Arizona.." Callie started but the blonde just looked her in the eye and gave her a calm smile. "I'll just take some painkillers and then I'll be just fine." She said while looking into Callie's eyes, trying to convince her. She had known this woman for still only three weeks but here, in an area like this, you somehow got to know people very quickly and so she had learned that lying to the Latina was pretty hard. She could see in those beautiful brown eyes that she hadn't fully managed to convince Callie but really, the woman had no other choice.

Callie helped Arizona out of her scrubs and then looked away, giving the woman her clothes without looking over the almost naked body.

It was harder than Callie would have thought it would be. She was being honest with herself now, she definitely felt a strong connection towards the blonde but she really couldn't do anything about it because well, Arizona probably isn't gay and she made a deal with herself, no emotional relationship drama out here. She came here also to get away from all that kind of stuff that they always had in Seattle so she really didn't want that here.

She had to admit that she may have felt gay feelings earlier in her life but she never actually acted on it. She didn't want to complicate things and maybe she was just being curious. Maybe she just wanted to know what it felt like. So she never acted on it. It also would have given her lots and lots of trouble with her family, who were extremely against gay marriage. Especially her dad, he was very catholic and she respected that. She was catholic too, she just believed that love was a connection you shared, whether the other person was a man or a woman. But she was sure that this time, it was just curiousness or maybe even the fact that she was pretty horny, -chances of having sex in a war zone are not very high-, she knew that what she felt for Arizona was real, too real. She wanted to run away and jump her at the same time. God, this whole one camp out of two may not turn out to be really good for her in the end.

She was again snapped back to reality but a cough from Arizona. Thinking the woman was done, she turned her head. Only to stare at an still almost naked, and gorgeous apparently, woman. She awkwardly flicked her gaze away again. "Sorry, I uhm.. I thought you were done."

Callie heard Arizona chuckle at her awkwardness but she kept her gaze at the wall anyway. "It's fine really Callie. Could you maybe just help me with my scrub pants, I can't seem to get them up."

The Latina slowly turned her head back at the blonde. Her mouth dropped slightly open at the sight of the woman's legs. She had never seen legs that beautiful. She made eye contact with the blonde and caught the redness on the woman's cheeks. Quickly she kneeled down and lifted up her pants. She didn't catch the shiver that went through Arizona's body.

"Better?" She asked, trying to avoid an awkward silence.

"Much. Thank you." Arizona answered, smiling and showing of her beautiful dimples at Callie.

"Torres! Robbins!" They heard a familiar voice yell from the trauma room. "Coming!" Callie yelled back at their captain.

Both sighed and left the patient room.

* * *

When they joined the captain they also saw that James was standing next to him. Callie turned her head and raised one eyebrow at the blonde, who shrugged. Neither knew what this was about.

Before the captain could start to say anything, James walked up towards the blonde and pulled her in for a hug. Arizona's eyes widened at the surprised hug and Callie chuckled at the woman's face.

"Dr. Robbins, how are you feeling?" He asked, breathing into her neck. Arizona pulled back and smiled at him. Callie had told her about James. She had told her how wonderful and sweet he was and that he had supported her for the last couple of weeks. She had left out though, that the man was incredibly hot. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Good." She answered as she smiled politely at him.

The captain coughed and they all mouthed a quick sorry before they turned their attention to him. He looked at them with all seriousness and Callie knew it couldn't be something good. Captain Bennett was always serious but there were certain looks on his face from which you could just tell that they meant so much more.

"We have a battle going on in section 5.´ He started off with.

Arizona had heard of section 5, she had had patients coming in from section 5. It was an area pretty far away from them. It just had a small little town in it, also with a school which is where she received her lasts patients from that section from. Nothing bad going on usually, last time it had been something small, she couldn't really remember what but there weren't really much kids hurt.

"Section 5?" She heard Callie say next to her. She turned her head to see James and Callie to look as surprised as she felt.

"Yes, we have a suicide bombing going on there and apparently our soldiers noticed one kid that is trapped under a pile of things in the little school and they can't get her out until they have the situation in control." The man said while shifting his eyes from one doctor to the other, hoping they would get the hint.

"He wants us to go there." James said calmly, never tearing his gaze away from the captain. Kameron nodded and James and then made eye contact with Arizona and Callie. Arizona looked rather calm, while Callie looked like she was about to freak out.

"Why not send more soldiers over there?" Callie asked. She knew that question made no sense because they know nothing about the medical stuff and sometimes setting the patient free is not the first thing you should be doing.

The captain just slightly turned his head, because he knew that Callie does not need an answer for that question. All sighed.

Callie then pointed at Arizona. "She can't do this, not yet. It's her first day back, this is too much okay, just let Sam do this." The Latina protested.

Arizona nudged Callie with her elbow for saying this. She was perfectly okay of handling this, Callie was no longer her doctor because she was off the hook and back to work and if she thought she could do this, she could do this. Callie's head turned at the blonde and she looked straight into angry eyes, but that didn't matter for her. She just wanted her friend save.

"Dr. Torres, you know better than anyone else that we need the best doctors on this one and Dr. Clark is not half as good as Dr. Robbins." He simply stated.

People started rushing past them faster and cars started appearing outside. "Well, I have to go and look what is going on, there is a helicopter with supplies waiting outside. Make sure to be on board in ten minutes." With those last words their captain left off and all three just stood there.

* * *

Callie noticed Arizona's hands tapping her knees that kind of jumped on the floor. The blonde had been doing this for the last five minutes now and it was starting to freak Callie out. The flight would only take about fifteen minutes but Callie couldn't take another minute of the fidgeting. When the woman also started scanning everything with her eyes she gently used her hand to push the woman's feet back on the ground and to stop her hands.

"What are you doing?" she asked quietly, though she knew James could simply hear her because he was right next to her.

Arizona didn't answer, Callie just felt the muscles tense underneath her hand and she never seemed to be able to make eye contact with the blonde.

"Are you okay. Arizona?" the brunette tried again. This time she did get a reaction. The woman sighed deeply and Callie felt the muscles relax.

"It's okay, I just.. I really hate flying." She said with a nervous smile. Callie returned the smile and before they realized it they were back on the ground, Callie's hands still covering Arizona's in her lap.

* * *

The soldiers had guided them into the school where they found the girl on the floor. She was unconsciousness, luckily, because if she was actually awake she would have been in a lot of pain.

"God." Arizona said as she kneeled down next to the girl. The school had been hit by one of the bombs and the children had all gotten away except for this one little girl who had apparently done something wrong and had been standing in the corner of the room when the bomb had hit them, causing the concrete walls to fall down on half of her body.

One of her arms was under a piece of concrete and her entire body from waist down was also under a big and heavy peace.

"We need to get her stabilized and try to find function in her legs and arm before we can move all of this." James said as he moved little pieces of concrete that were scattered around the little girl.

"I need her awake." Callie said as she scanned down the girl's body. Both James and Arizona's head snapped at Callie. Their eyes were wide and filled with shocked.

Callie caught the confused look on their faces as she explained. "I need to test if she can still feel her arm an legs because if she doesn't we have to amputate and if she does we need to move get this piece moved as fast as possible."

Arizona gave her a puzzled look. "Can't you just move it anyway?"

Callie stared at the blonde. "Arizona you know just as well as me that if she doesn't have any feeling in them we need them off as fast as possible before infections can spread. I know you don't want her to have to lose anything but we need to be doctors now."

Arizona nodded and starting shifting towards the girls head. She started to slightly try to get her consciousness. They had to give her a shot before she actually woke up.

She immediately started crying, which was actually a good thing because it meant she could feel pain and also possibly her legs and arm.

"Sweetie, you're okay. Can you tell me if you can feel your arm." James said in Arabic as he pointed to the arm underneath the concrete.

The tears streamed down the little girls face as she nodded. James then moved on to her legs. "Good. Can you feel your legs too?"

It took some time for the little girl to respond. "They feel a bit weird, and it hurts."

James knew that it meant that the legs were just barely receiving any blood. They needed her out of here as soon as possible.

It was hard, trying not to focus on the sound of gun shots and screaming in the back ground but they were able o put the girl back down under, using some of the medicine that was used to sedate.

When all three of them pulled at the same time it didn't take them too long to move the pieces of her body. Quickly the girl was exposed. Her legs and arm were red and Callie could already see the big amount of broken bones from the outside. They gently carried her outside the building.

This time there were no soldiers to bring them back to their helicopter so they had to walk the little path back to it.

It was not far, but also not very safe. They decided to go one by one, so that there was a smaller chance that they would be noticed. James went first with the girl and five minutes after that Arizona went, five minutes after Arizona it was Callie's turn.

Callie left exactly five minutes after Arizona, as being told, and walked along the path that would lead her back.

It was going perfect until she suddenly caught movement behind a tree not far away from her. She was nailed to the ground and just stood there. She knew she should run, or maybe fight but she could only just stand there, being scared.

She didn't think she had ever felt more relieved when she saw that it had been Arizona that was behind the tree instead of a terrorist. She let out a deep shaky sigh as she regained her normal heartbeat back.

"You scared the crap out of me, Arizona!" She said as she walked over towards the woman. She only then noticed the looked of pain in the woman's eyes and the hand than was on her waist.

"wow, are you okay?"

"It hurts, so bad. I just need to lay down." Arizona said as she looked around, terrified that someone might come at them any moment.

Callie realized there was no time for all of this right now so she gently turned around and kneeled down, gesturing for Arizona to jump on her back. The woman wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck and locked her legs around her waist. She couldn't remember ever feeling this protected, even though she was in a terrifying situation. Again.

Luckily, they reached the helicopter without any other troubles and they flew back towards their camp.

* * *

"Little girl, trapped under a pile of concrete for about thirty minutes. Still has feeling but the blood flow is looking bad. " Callie said to Sam as he joined them on their way to the OR.

Arizona had been forced by Callie and James to return to her room where one of the nursed checked her out. But now that Arizona was gone they needed Sam there too.

The operation had already been going on for three hours and they seemed to be almost done.

"So, you're from England." Callie sated as she raised her head to meet Sam's eyes. All three had been chatting casually during the operation and he had been pretty great to be around actually. Callie figured it must be Madison who had a bad influence on Madison because he did honestly seem like a good guy.

He chuckled. "Yeah. I am."

All three laughed and finished up the surgery. It seemed to be fully successful and after some recovery time it was most likely that the little girl could use both her legs and her arm again. They all couldn't be happier with the results. They hadn't heard back from their captain on how the whole situation had ended but instead of going to him with Sam and James after surgery she decided to visit Arizona.

The blonde probably knew too and she really just wanted to check on her, see if she was fine. She has asked the nurse to call her if she needed surgery again but the nurse hadn't called so it couldn't be too bad.

"Hey." She said as she walked into the same patient room again where she had been staying the couple of nights.

"Hey." Answered the woman, avoiding eye contact.

Callie walked over closer, recognizing the signs. "What happened? Did a lot of soldiers die?" She asked, her voice thick with sudden panic. Before she could go on, Arizona waved her off.

"They're fine. It's just that, I don't think I can do this much longer anymore Callie." She said as her cheeks were getting wetter. She knew how badly Arizona wanted to go home, she had told Callie about it but she couldn't leave, not yet. She had felt it too, a while ago, but she had gotten over it.

"I know. Only a couple of weeks more." She said as she stood in front of Arizona, taking her hands.

She blonde however pulled her in for a hug.

"And besides, you're not alone. You have a friend." Callie breathed into Arizona's hair. She felt the woman pull back and look into her eyes.

"I don't want you to be my friend." Arizona suddenly said. Callie raised both her eyebrows and looked very offended as she took a step back. Arizona immediately took one towards her again.

She gently took the woman's face in her hands and brushed the Latina's cheek. "I mean, I don't want you to be my friend. I want you to be more than my friend."

She then suddenly pressed her lips to Callie's.

* * *

**Please review XD**


	6. We can do this

**Hiiii, I actually promised to update my other story but i've had a busy day full with studying and felt like I could give myself a present and write for this story instead of the other. Lucky you haha XD**

**Anyway, I wanna thank my amazing friend Megan for helping my out just now :) And for her amazing reviews. **

**Hope you enjoy it, **

**x**

**P.S: Sorry for grammar mistakes, i can't help it, I tried to check it this time though XD**

* * *

A week later Arizona was standing against a wall in their trauma room. It had been a slow day. There had only been a couple of patients, nothing too big. She wasn't going to say it out loud though, knowing what that would cause.

She decided to go check on Madison. It was late, around midnight but she saw that the other woman was still awake. "Hey." She said as she sat down in the chair next to the woman's bed.

"Hi." The woman softly greeted back. Madison had been doing okay, she had had a couple of more complications and had needed one more surgery but she looked like she was on the right way back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked her colleague. Even though Madison hadn't been nice to her, she wasn't going to be the bitch that wants revenge, she had decided on staying nice and being her friend, cause she needed one. They were actually getting along pretty well and Madison felt like a friend. Sam had been busy and had barely visited Madison. Arizona knew that wasn't the only reason he hadn't been by her bed but she wasn't going to ask what else was behind it.

"Okay." She responded, giving Arizona a small smile.

"Want to tell me what's going on with you and Sam?" Arizona asked. She wasn't usually the person who wanted to know everything about another person's life but she figured Madison might wanted to talk about it.

She earned another thin smile. "Only when you tell me what's going on between you and what was her name..-"

"Callie." Arizona finished.

Another smiled formed on Madison's lips, bigger this time. Her eyes were filled with joy, or something. She loved hearing gossip.

Arizona opened her mouth to start but then she heard footsteps walk into the trauma room and she turned around to see Callie walk around the place, heading towards their still shared bedroom. She turned her head back at Madison, who still had that hopeful, almost childish grin on her face.

"Sorry Madison, maybe later. I gotta do something first." She said as she stood up, walking away. She heard Madison protest as she walked away towards her bedroom.

"Hi." Callie said as she heard Arizona close the door. She avoided eye contact though, making up her bed for the night.

"You need another room." Arizona said emotionless. Her tone startled Callie as she looked up into the eyes that were filled with anger, love, sadness. All kinds of emotions were floating around in those blue eyes. "Arizona, we talked about this." Callie said as she walked closer towards the woman, now standing close enough to touch, she was startled by the sudden reaction of the blonde.

"No, no!" Arizona said, as she roughly pushed Callie away, making the other woman startle. "You can't do this okay, I can't do this. We.. we can't." She said as her voice broke and tears left her eyes.

Callie's hand softly touched Arizona's shoulder but she shrugged it off before she even felt it. "Please..-" She said, while sobbing, "Please, just go."

Callie wasn't just going to let this happen, which Arizona had expected. Her reaction had been a bit sudden, and probably scared Callie off. "Where in the hell is this coming from Arizona? " The other woman started pacing around the place while she remembered their moment from last week.

* * *

When Callie had felt Arizona lips against her own she could do nothing but groan against them. She couldn't believe that a kiss could ever feel that good, that it could feel that magical. For her kissing had always been good, but it had never felt like this. It was amazing, but it scared the crap out of her.

She felt Arizona's tongue stroke along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Callie wanted nothing but to deepen the kiss, but she couldn't, they couldn't.

She softly grabbed Arizona's shoulder and pulled her away, softly. She immediately caught the hurt on the woman's face.

"I'm sorry, Calliope. I assumed.." Arizona stammered while she avoided Callie's eyes awkwardly. She had really thought Callie shared her intense feeling, was she really the only one that could feel that magical spark between them. When Callie had hold her hand in the night, she had always felt a shiver running through her body and she thought Callie had felt it as well.

"No, no it's not that." Callie said, while slowly using her finger to lift Arizona's chin, forcing her to meet Callie's gaze.

"Then what is it?" Arizona asked quietly.

It was hard not to just kiss her again, kiss the pain away. She really liked Arizona, she did.

"We can't do this Arizona, look at where we are. We are in a freaking war zone. One of us could die tomorrow, you almost died. I don't want to be with you and fear every second of the day that I might lose you, I can't Arizona. And I am saving you that feeling too, I'm saving us. And besides, when we make it out, we will be out here in five weeks. Both going to two different sides of the country. I'm not good with long distant relationships." Callie said. It hurt her, but it was the truth. They couldn't be in a relationship right now.

"The timing is wrong." Arizona said quietly, barely hearable for Callie. She kept looking into Callie's eyes, the pain slowly drifting off. She didn't quit agree with Callie but she had to admit that she could see where Callie was coming from.

"Yes." Callie responded with the same quietness. "But, I need you to be my friend. Because I need my friend. Can you promise me that?" She added.

Arizona was quiet for a minute or so before she looked back up into the brown eyes and nodded. "Of course, Calliope. I promise. I'm an awesome friend. You don't wanna lose me." She said, while trying to smile as convincing as possible.

Callie returned her smile and pulled her in for a hug. They could do this, how hard could it be.

"I promise." Arizona breathed one more time into Callie's neck.

* * *

"You promised!" Callie all but shouted. She then started rambling in Spanish.

"Yeah and we tried!" Arizona fired back, stopping Callie's rambling. "We tried, okay." She dropped her head a little, waiting for the tears to go back before she continued. "I tried being your friend, okay, but I can't." The last sentence was barely audible, as her voice was soft and thick with pain.

"This is not fair, Arizona." Callie said, her anger slowly drifting of and making place for pain.

The blonde only nodded in response. It wasn't fair indeed, the universe wasn't fair. Why did it have to have such crappy timing.

"So, what do we do? Given the fact that we can't be friends?" Callie tried.

Arizona sighed deeply and then lifted her head to meet Callie's watered eyes. "I asked for a transfer, I'm going the tomorrow evening. I'll spend my last month or so in camp 5."

Callie was shocked and nailed to the ground, she hadn't expected that. Tears streamed down her cheeks now as she realized that was the camp all the way down the north. And not only that, it was also the most dangerous camp, closet to the field. "No, please, please. I can - we can do this. We can figure this out." Callie said, desperate.

"You stay here, and be happy. And I'll go there, and be happy." Arizona responded, before she left a crying Callie and walked towards the large sleeping room.

* * *

The next day was tough. They both avoided being around each other. When Callie had looked into the mirror that morning she had caught the red circles circling her eyes. Her head hurt from crying last night and she also hadn't caught much sleep. But when she saw Arizona walk into the trauma room with the same red and tired eyes she felt somehow satisfied that at least it had left something on Arizona too.

She turned her head and saw James walk towards her. "What happened?" He asked before he even had a good look on her.

Callie actually didn't want to talk about it, but if there was one person she knew she could tell about it, it was James. So she told him, she told him everything while they sat outside, by their usual tree.

"I'm so sorry Callie." He said as he rubbed her arm. He had thought something had been off with the two ladies, but he thought they were on the good track, with all their glances and smiles. He thought they were getting closer together.

"Can't you just try it?" He said, looking sideways at Callie's face.

"I did! We did! She says she can't do it!" Callie said, while making large hand gestures. James smiled softly at the woman.

"That's not what I meant, can't you just try to be with her." He said it carefully, not wanting to piss her off.

"I'm afraid I'll never let her go. And if something happens.." Callie said, looking up into his green eyes. Her feelings towards Arizona had gotten so much stronger after that kiss and she felt things she shouldn't be feeling after knowing this person only two weeks.

"It will feel the same as when she's just your friend, Callie. And nothing is going to happen." He said, trying to reassure her. He didn't exactly know what was holding Callie back but she needed to get over it.

"You don't understand. I've been through it before. My ex husband was hit by a bus, in Seattle. How big are the chances of that happening, right? And look at where we are. The universe somehow always finds a reason to break me. And I won't let anything happen to Arizona, I care to much about her. So I thought if we could be just friends, we would be okay and the universe would leave us alone…"

"But she can't do that." James finished, he finally understood where Callie's fear came from and although he thought that she shouldn't hold back because of that, he also knew that he had to respect her thoughts.

"Doctor Briggs? Doctor Torres?" A nurse called out as she walked outside, her face panicked.

Both the doctors stood up immediately and ran passed the woman, into the building and into the trauma room.

They immediately saw Arizona standing by Madison's bed. She was giving her shocks and yelling at Madison.

She turned around when she heard the other doctor's approaching and Callie caught the frustration and frightened look on her face. Ones again, tears were streaming down her face.

"Let's get her to OR2." James yelled as he grabbed one side of the bed and Arizona the other. "Doctor Robbins, how long has she been like this?" James asked, while he rushed her towards the OR.

"Ten minutes. I started with CPR but she didn't respond so I gave her shocks. She hasn't responded to them either." Arizona said as they reached the OR room.

"Where is doctor Clark?" James asked Arizona. "He's in the field."

He sighed in frustration and then turned towards Callie. "Doctor Torres, I'm going to need your hands."

Callie rushed towards the scrubbing room. Over the last couple of days she had done this more, scrubbing in with James. Especially now that the other Cardio surgeon had returned to her own camp. It was still scary though, especially now.

When Callie entered James was already working like crazy. "Suction." He practically yelled at Arizona. She was clearly scared and didn't know what to do so Callie took the instrument from her and gestured for her to stand back a little. She didn't really like Arizona in here, but she also knew that there was no way in hell that she was going to get her out of here.

"Shit." James said as he looked into her chest. "It's worse than I thought."

He gestured for Callie to look at some place around her heart. "See how thin this wall is? I need to fix something around it but I'm afraid that when I'll do that, her heart will rupture under the pressure."

Arizona spoke up in the background. "So then what do you do?" She said, voice trembling.

James looked up at stared at Callie and Arizona. "We do what we promise. We do everything we can."

He then started working. The first then minutes went good, as far as Callie could tell. Since she had been working more with him she had learned some new things about the heart but it was still hard to recognize risky situations and stuff.

"I need different instruments." He said while he hold out his hand for the nurse. "We don't have any." She responded. James turned his head to gaze and the empty plate of instruments. "New ones are coming in tomorrow." The nurse said with an apologetic look on her face.

He frowned and turned his attention back at the heart. "What's wrong?" Arizona said.

"I need something smaller, this makes it more risky, almost impossible for me to reach the artery." He stopped for a second, deciding what his next move should be. He then nodded and started working again, sometimes giving the Latina instructions on what to do.

"Damnit!" He said after another ten minutes. Before anyone could ask what had happened, blood started coming fast.

"A small piece of the heart's wall ruptured. I thought that I could do it." He said while he tried to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

"Her BP is dropping dangerously low! V-fib!" Arizona yelled in the background. Callie felt her stepping closer to the table but pushed her back again. "Get the paddles!" The brunette said to her.

A second later she handed the paddles over to Callie. James nodded and she placed them around Madison's heart. "Clear!" Callie yelled even though James had already stepped back.

They all looked at the machine. Nothing. "Charge to 300." James said. Arizona pressed a couple of things and the paddles started making the sound again. The Latina placed them around Madison's heart again. "Clear!" was yelled ones again.

Callie tried it a couple of times but blood just kept on coming from her heart and James and Callie both knew that they wouldn't be able to get her back. Sighing, Callie put the paddles back and she let her head fall down.

"Hey! Hey! Why are you stopping?" Arizona yelled from behind. Neither responded.

"You can't just give up!" Arizona yelled again as she came to stand next to Callie, grabbing her arm and shaking it, trying to get the Latina to say something.

"Callie!" She said again.

The brunette then turned her head at her and looked her in the eye, trying to tell her she was sorry with her eyes. "She's dead Arizona. She's not coming back."

* * *

**Please don't kill me. **


	7. Camp 5 and some cooking

**Hii guys, wanted to update yesterday but I just couldn't ignore 'someone like you' any longer and school is been killing me. **

**So, anyway, curious to what you think of this one. Let me know.**

**All grammar mistakes are mine. **

**Hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

She woke up at around six. It was the first morning in a week that she woke without another hand holding her own and someone next to her. She missed it. Shrugging, she shook the thought of and got up. Her shift would start in about half an hour or something so that gave her enough time to take a quick shower.

While she was in the shower she heard an alarm go off, indicating that she had to be in trauma room one. Camp 5 was bigger than 1 and 2 had been and since she arrived late last night she hadn't met any of her colleague's yet and she had to get used to this camp. Camp 5 wasn't really a cardio, PED's or any other particular specialty camp. It had all kinds of doctors and rooms. It was the camp closet to the war zone which is why it was bigger and did all kind of things. They had better supplies and more people. They were happy to have a new PED's surgeon. Given the fact that one had left last week, they now only had two PED's surgeon and desperately needed another one.

She rushed out of the shower and walked into trauma room one. A lot of doctors and nurses were already there. She also noticed her new chief. His name was Ryan Mills. Mills caught Arizona standing awkwardly between the other doctors and coughed to get everyone's attention. He held out his hand while he looked at Arizona, indicating for her to step forward.

Arizona felt her cheeks get a little redder as she stepped forward. "Everyone, this is Dr. Arizona Robbins. She will be replacing Dr. Shelton." Arizona heard a couple of people murmur a quick greeting. She caught the eye of a pretty blonde somewhere in the back. The woman was taller than her, but not extremely tall. Her blonde hair was longer than hers and had no curls. The woman gave her a adorable smile and Arizona felt her cheeks get even redder.

"Robbins, you will be working closely with Dr. Lindsey Walsh and Dr. Logan Bass." The chief scanned the crowd for the other doctors and Arizona caught two people walking towards her and when she realized that one of the doctors was the cute blonde who had been staring at her, she felt her smile fade a little. She was definitely not looking for someone who wanted to flirt with her.

"Dr. Robbins, I'm Dr. Bass but you can call me Logan if you want." The young doctor said as he took Arizona's outstretched hand. He had red hair but it looked amazing on him. He had blue eyes that lightened up his face. Then the woman moved to stand in front of her. "I'm Lindsey." She said as she smiled at Arizona. She managed to force a smile on her face as she took the blonde's hand.

She would much rather work with Madison than this woman, even though Madison had been a bitch to her. When she thought of Madison her brain automatically shot to Callie, but she forced the thought away. She had to stop thinking about Callie. There was no chance for them here, Callie had made that perfectly clear and although she understood it, it was hard not to be angry at the Latina. But at the same time, she missed her friend. She really did. Callie had been an amazing friend to her and she missed that. Now she had to get to know all these new people.

"Okay." The chief said, waking her from her day dream, "Robbins, Walsh and Bass go into the field today."

Arizona looked to the other doctors that were told to go into the field. Lindsey was simply staring at her nails and Nash was looking at some charts like the chief hadn't just asked them to go into the war zone. Her gaze scanned the others, looking for any sign of fear. She didn't see it on anyone's face.

"We go into the field every day." Logan whispered in her ear suddenly. He had caught the blonde's face fall at the words and the terrified look in her eyes. "We seem like it doesn't do anything to us anymore but we are just not thinking about it, ignoring it and just accepting the fact that we have to, every day. They need us there. But no matter how their faces look, trust me they're just as terrified as you."

Arizona turned her head and gave him a thankful smile. It reassured her somehow to know that she wasn't the only one who was scared.

"Grab your stuff you will be leading in half an hour. Make sure to meet at the helicopter then minutes early for an explanation of the day." The chief ended his speech and turned to leave to doctors and nurses to work. Arizona walked to one of the supplies room to get some supplies that she probably needed.

**Callie's POV**

Callie awoke with a shock from her nightmare. It had been terrible. She had been working all day and Arizona hadn't been there. She had been in another camp, like now. Then at the end of the day she heard that Arizona had died in the field and Callie had to come identify her because they weren't sure it was her. It had been horrible. She felt the urge to call and check in on the blonde but she knew she couldn't. She had to give them both time to get over each other.

She took a quick shower and then stumbled into the trauma room. She went through another door and entered the small kitchen that they had. She walked to one of the tables and took a seat. A soldier handed her a plate with a scrambled egg on it. It had been long since she had one of these but even that couldn't cheer her.

"Good morning." James said as he took place beside her. Callie could tell that he acted happier than he actually felt. She knew that even though he hadn't known Madison, it had had a great impact on him too.

"Morning." Callie murmured back as she started poking her egg with a fork. "How are you?" James said as he looked over at her. He also received a plate from the soldier and started eating.

"Okay." Callie said. She sighed deeply and turned her head. "Really, I'm okay. I just didn't sleep very well."

"Yeah me too." James answered. A comfortable silence fell over them as they ate their food and listened to the other conversations. Breakfast was almost over when Sam walked into the room. His eyes looked red from the lack of sleep and he seemed so sad. He sat down next to Callie.

"How are you?" now it was her time to ask. The doctor sighed deeply as he grabbed the plate that stood in front of him.

"I just miss her." He said. He and Madison had been pretty close and he had secretely been in love with her. He had wanted to tell her but then she- well, he didn't get the chance to tell her.

"I know." Callie said as she gently put a hand on his shoulder.

A couple of hours later they received some trauma, but nothing too big. It was like the universe was finally giving them a chance to breath and restart.

She even had time to play some card games with James in the kitchen and talk with him against their usual tree. There weren't much days when she had time to actually do stuff like this. She decided to head up to the little food camp. It had been long since she had been there and the captain had giving her permission to go, but only if she cooked that night. Callie had been talking about her cooking skills for a long time but she never had gotten the chance to actually cook. It always were the soldiers who cooked, or sometimes nurses. She had of course agreed with the deal and was now walking the familiar road to little camp.

When she entered the camp she immediately regret it. Flashed of Arizona and her flew around in her mind. She walked over to their usual table and picked up a paper that was on it. It was some kind of menu, they didn't really have all the things on it but they wanted to create an atmosphere of a real restaurant. Sometimes, it were the little things that made it feel like home sometimes. Callie knew that for some soldiers things like this meant everything.

As she picked up the menu she noticed someone had used a pencil on it. It said Pizza's and then someone had crossed the letter 'e' in calzone and changed it to a 'a'. Another flashback crossed her mind as Callie thought of the lunch when Arizona had talked about the fact how much she loved pizza's and how much she missed them. Callie had agreed with her and they made a deal that once they were back in America they would go to eat pizza together. She then had crossed the 'e' in the word and a confused Callie had asked why she did that. Arizona had explained that with the 'a' it referred to them. Callie had raised an eyebrow and with a roll of her eyes Arizona had explained it. "Cal, is from your name and Zona is from my name." She said with one of her best smiles, full dimples showing.

Callie couldn't have done anything else than laugh at the woman. "We're a pizza." She had said, still laughing. "Yeah. We're delicious." Arizona had answered, making the Latina laugh again.

The sudden voice of the man startled her and brought her back to reality. "Dr. Torres right? Can I get you anything?"

Callie nodded as she forced a smile on her face and handed him the list of ingredients for the meal that she was cooking tonight and a list of supplies that they needed.

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona, Lindsey and Logan all arrived at the helicopter. In all of the grabbing stuff and getting ready Arizona was glad that she had found the time to get some food into her stomach because she could hear Logan's stomach growl and she knew working on an empty stomach was a lot harder.

"Okay." A soldier said as he stepped in front of them. "Good morning doctors. We will be working in zone six today." He said as he pointed at a map that he was holding. "Zone six is usually not very dangerous, we do have to pay attention to bombs. We will be clearing out the area for you but always pay attention to where you're walking. Got it?"

All three nodded and the soldier continued on. "Okay, so we need you to go to the little village that is in this zone. It has a lot of kids in it and we promised the people there that we would go to house for a health check on them."

Dr. Bass' face lit up. "That's it?" He was used to far more dangerous things, saving kids out of building, amputations, life saving situations but this was just a health check. "That's it." The soldier answered with a smile.

About twenty minutes later Arizona answered her first house. Logan had left the two ladies together because it was too dangerous for them to go alone but for a man it was okay so he had gone to start on the other side of the village, this would probably save them a lot of time.

The most people only spook Arabic so Lindsey had to translate for Arizona, given the fact that she still wasn't able to speak it. But in camp 2 she never had to speak it so she didn't really blame herself. The first house had a mother and two kids. Both kids were boys, the oldest was five and the youngest was eleven months.

As Arizona used her stethoscope to listen to the hearts of the kids, Lindsey talked to the mother. Both kids were in perfect health and after the mother thanked them they went to the next house.

Most of the time there was quit some distance between the houses and Arizona cursed the people in the village for it because she had to talk to Lindsey, who still hadn't giving up flirting with her. "So, Arizona, tell me a little bit more about you." The woman said with a flirting smile. Arizona awkwardly returned it as she told the woman about her previous hospital and camp 2. She told her nothing about Callie though.

"Aha." Lindsey said and she was quiet for a second. Arizona knew that she wanted her to ask a question now but she knew that if she would just keep quiet the woman would tell her anyway. "Well, I worked at a hospital in Australia actually before I came here. I have been here for two and a half years now, always in camp five. I used to have a girlfriend but we broke up before I came here."

Arizona noticed the woman's eyes on her and she knew that was supposed to react very surprised now, as if she hadn't noticed her flirting and glances. "You had a girlfriend?" She asked, trying to sound surprised. The woman nodded and then gently touched Arizona's arm, stroking it. "You don't have to hide it from me Arizona, I know all about you and Dr. Torres."

This time, Arizona really was surprised as she snapped her head at the woman, eyebrows raised. "That's right. But don't worry, you'll forget about her soon enough." Lindsey said as she gently kept stroking Arizona's arm.

Arizona had to try really hard not to just throw up there. Not only was Lindsey not her type, she was also going really fast, which made her think that she just wanted to get off really bad, instead of that she actually liked her.

"Ow look, we're here." Arizona said as she pointed at the house. God, she had never been happier to arrive at a house.

**Callie's POV**

"What's that smell?" James said to Sam as the two of them walked to the kitchen. Sam shrugged and smiled as he pushed the doors open. All soldiers were already sitting with their plates in their hands, waiting for the food.

James noticed a woman cooking and smiled when he realized it was Callie.

"Hey, what are you making." He asked her but she pushed him back a little. "No, no peaking Dr. Briggs. Just take a seat."

James acted like he was extremely offended as he went to sit next to Sam. Callie turned around with the pan and placed it in the middle of the table. "I made you chicken Picatta." She said, beaming. She had to admit she was pretty proud of herself, she hadn't realized how much she missed cooking.

All soldiers and doctors eagerly placed as much food as possible on their plates and Callie joined James and Sam. She heard James say it was amazing and the other soldiers gave her compliments too. She had to admit that they were right, her chicken Picatta tasted amazing.

She hadn't even thought about Arizona for a whole hour, and that was a lot.

As her shift ended she decided to go to bed early. She was tired from the lack of sleep and wanted nothing more to just get some sleep, wait for a new day. She thought about Arizona as she lay in the patient room. Callie had taken over Arizona's bed in the patient room and when she nestled her head in the pillow she could still smell the woman. With the comforting smell of the blonde she quickly drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Arizona's POV **

It was around eight pm when they were finally done with the health check. They met up with Logan again at the point where they had split up earlier. Most kids had been perfectly healthy, and kids that were sick usually had something small which only needed some medicine and they would be fine later.

She and Lindsey had been talking a lot and while Lindsey seemed to really enjoy their conversation's Arizona was glad that Logan was finally there because if she would have to hear the other woman flirt with her once again she was sure she was going to hit her with a brick. And there were enough bricks here.

"Hi." She said as she walked to Logan. He caught the look on the woman's face and the look on Lindsey's face. Knowing Lindsey, he knew all to well what was going on. She had tried it with him too actually. Laughing, he grabbed Arizona's elbow and yanked her along with him, leaving Lindsey to walk on the small path behind them.

Lindsey kept talking but since Arizona and Logan had started their own conversation, neither was listening. "Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Lindsey said. When neither replied she suddenly walked off the path and around a tree to join them.

"Stop!" Logan yelled as he jumped on her and pulled her to the ground. Arizona's gasped and brought her hands to her mouth in shock.

"Didn't you listen to the soldiers? Don't ever leave the path even the lightest inch, and always pay attention to where you're looking!" he almost yelled at her.

Lindsey rolled her eyes underneath him. "What am I? Little Red Riding hood?" She joked.

"I don't care what you think of it, but I do think you should thank me because I just saved your life." Logan said as he pointed at something close to them underneath a small bush. There was a bomb, now clearly visible. If he hadn't had stopped her, she probably would indeed have been dead by now.

"Ow." She said. "Sorry. Thanks."

They stood up again and joined Arizona on the path. She now walked in front and Lindsey and Logan walked behind her. They were all silent the entire walk and flight back and Arizona was glad when she entered her bedroom.

She was exhausted from her first day and didn't even care that she hadn't had lunch or dinner. She just wanted to sleep. Even though she tried to push her thought away, she couldn't help but think of Callie when she fell asleep.

* * *

**Curious to your opinions about Lindsey and Logan, tell me what you think maybe I can do something with it XD**


	8. Life changes in an instant

**So.. thanks for the reviews ago, I love them soooo much! This is a long chapter than usual and also a little different with the structure. I hope you like it and please review. **

**Sorry for grammar mistakes, It's late XD**

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

* * *

**November 11th 2012, 12am.**

**Callie's POV**

Callie was sitting against their tree. James wasn't there because he was working. They used to have lunch at the same time but with their new schedule they couldn't have them have lunch at the same time. Instead of going into the kitchen where Sam probably was, Callie had decided to eat outside. She needed some time alone.

The last couple of days had been exhausting, and so hard. She had lost lots of patients due to a major trauma and the fact that they were low on surgeons. So she had to work more hours and nurses kept paging her in the middle of the time. She was glad to finally take a break.

But also, being on her own meant thinking about Arizona. She had thought that after a couple of days she would start to forget about the blonde and those beautiful blue eyes that she had. But that wasn't working out. Every single moment when she was alone her mind drifted off to Arizona. They say that right: _"You don't realize what you have until it's gone."_ Well she finally understood that one.

"Thinking about her again?" Sam said as he walked up towards her. Callie raised her eyebrows at the sight of the young doctor here. She hadn't thought that anybody but James, herself and some nurses knew about the fact that she spent most of her free time here.

Sam smiled at her, understanding where the surprised look came from. "James told me." He said as he sat down next to her, holding a piece of bread. He grunted as his body made contact with the hard ground. "He told me to check on you." His blue eyes looked deep into Callie's dark ones.

"Look Torres, he didn't really tell what is going on but I think I have a clue, since you know, Arizona and you were practically having eye sex and now she is gone." He looked at her to see if he had gone too far, but she didn't really show any emotion so he went on "so.. you wanna talk about it?"

Callie shook her head no. The first day after Arizona left had been hard, but not too bad. But now, now that she was gone for almost a week, she became to realize that the blonde really was gone and Callie might not ever see her again.

"Okay then." Sam said somewhat awkward as he rested his head against the tree and closed his eyes. As Callie looked over him she realized that she actually didn't know a single thing about the man.

"I want to hear your story." Callie said, knowing that he would understand what story. They called it 'the story' when they asked someone why in the hell they decided to come to a freaking war zone.

He opened his eyes and sighed. "I was about ten when my dad left for the army." Callie knew these kind of stories and also knew where is what probably going to end. "No, I'm not going to tell you that he died, and that I wanted to honor him and stuff." Okay, that was a surprise.

"My dad got back, safe. But he never really got back. You know what I mean?" Callie nodded, she knew what it could be like, she had heard it from others, she had seen Owen go to trauma to the point where he strangled Cristina. Everybody deals with it in their own way, some very good and some bad. But no matter how you live your life after your time, it will always get to you someday. Everybody has their breaking point.

"First he was quiet all the time, scared too, scared of everything and anyone. We insisted that he'd take therapy but that didn't work. My mom and dad got a divorce when I was fifteen."

He looked at Callie who was paying full attention, so he went on. "I didn't see him for around seven years. Until one day, he just walked into the bar where I was working. He said he had been looking for me and wanted to talk to me. I was already in med-school by that time."

Sam sighed, this was a story he rarely told so it felt hard to tell it to someone he barely knew. "He told me everything, every single thing about his time there, and told me that I needed to be brave and do something good with my life. I told him I was pre-med and he said that in England I would only be saving the life's of people who make stupid decisions, I would barely make a difference. He said I wasn't a real man if I didn't do this, that he always knew I wasn't as brave as he is. So I wanted to prove him wrong." He said as he pointed at himself.

"So you did this all to prove him wrong?" Callie said, frowning. She couldn't understand why someone would do that. "It's not really proving a point. I just.. I believed him. After his story I believed him and I honestly thought that I wasn't brave until I joined the army. I know now that he was wrong but ones you start and see what is here, you can't really get out." He looked at Callie and her face told him she understood. "And after that I just wanted to make a difference." He added with a light smile which Callie returned.

"What about you?" He asked.

"Dead husband who wanted to join, someone had to take his spot." Callie said without emotion in her voice, she had told it so many times already that the sentence had no more meaning. "Classical story."

"Doesn't mean it's not terrible." Sam said as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Cal."

She shrugged and looked away, not wanting to talk about this again.

* * *

**November 11th 2012, 12am**  
**Arizona's POV**

"Lindsey! I have a tension hemothorax here, can you get me a needle?" Arizona yelled at the woman standing practically in front of her. Arizona was usually pretty calm in situations like this, always knew how to handle everything but today was not a good day. She had felt off the entire morning and now that there was major trauma she was stressing out.

Lindsey startled and quickly gave her one of the needles. Arizona jammed the needle with force inside the teenager's chest and the air quickly escaped. "Good." She said. She felt around the boy's ribs and stated that probably two or three ribs were broken, or certainly very badly bruised.

Logan walked over and asked her if she was doing okay. With three doctors of the same specialty there it did make a lot of things easier for them and everything was actually handled a lot better so Arizona had no idea why she was reacting like she was.

"Fine." She snapped back at him. Realizing quickly that she was being rude for no reason she looked up and gave him a apologetic look. He smiled to let her know it was okay. "Need anything?" He asked her.

She looked down the boy's body and nodded. "Tension hemothorax, treated it but he needs some X-rays of his ribs. Can you take him?"

Logan nodded and also promised to take care of the boy's chest. "I can take him Robbins, you go have lunch or something. I know you skipped breakfast."

Arizona was glad to finally be able to take a breath and agreed to Lindsey's suggestion to go get some food.

Their cafeteria was bigger than the kitchen in camp 2 had been. Here you just had to pick some food for yourself and sit on a small table with one or two other persons. In camp 2 somebody cooked and they all sat on the same table. She missed that.

They had both gotten the same thing: an apple and a piece of breath. There wasn't really much choice today so this was their best option.

"So.." Lindsey started. Arizona rolled her eyes at the woman who was looking at her plate. She had hoped to avoid a conversation with the blonde. They weren't really getting along, or well at least, Arizona thought they weren't really getting along. Lindsey still hadn't given up on hitting on her. "What's your story?" the girl asked.

Arizona had hoped to avoid 'the story'. Lindsey was the last person she wanted to tell her story too. She remembered how easily and quickly she had told Callie. It had been natural to let the brunette in, but with Lindsey she wanted to keep as much private as possible, but she also couldn't ignore her.

"Classical story, don't really want to talk about it." Well, that was pretty honest actually. Lindsey looked up to her, hopeful. Arizona knew what she wanted to hear. She sighed. "What's yours?" She said, trying to sound interested.

The girl's face lit up and her arm 'accidentally' moved to rest against Arizona's. Arizona had to hold back another roll of her eyes, how did that woman not get that she wasn't interested. "How kind of you to ask. I was always a badass, boyish girl, you know. Always hanging out with the boys and stuff. It was just natural for me, I think. I always knew I wanted to be in the army but I was too scared to be a real soldier so I became a doctor and chose this." Arizona raised an eyebrow and forced a smile on her face.

Boyish? Really? She was probably trying to impress Arizona with it. But… it didn't really work given the fact that the woman was wearing pink scrubs. Pink.

* * *

**November 11th 2012, 3pm**  
**Callie's POV**

Callie was walking around the trauma room. She had just left the OR after an amazing surgery with Sam and James. They were pretty badass working together as a team. They had fixed that woman up just fine.

She heard the door's push open as James and Sam also walked out of the scrub room. "Cal! Great job!" Sam said as he high fived her. She bursted out in laughter at his actions and James and Sam laughed along with her. It was always great to share a laugh after a surgery. Callie was glad that she had gotten the surgery because it kept her mind of Arizona and it had been a couple of days since her last one.

"No but seriously," Callie started as her laughing faded, "we make a good team."

Sam and James nodded and talked some more about their amazing surgery.

Callie went to check on one of her patients, a 26 year old man, or boy. He looked so young. He had gotten in with something small but more and more complications had appeared and when discovered during a surgery to fix a blood leak that he also had untreated cancer. There wasn't really anything they could do, especially here. They wanted to send him home but given the fact that his home wasn't save Callie had asked her captain to let him stay in one of the patient rooms where he could die peacefully. He could speak English fluently and when Callie had asked him how that was possible he had told her about his fiancé back in the states. He told her that he had met his girl when he was there for a trip, a couple of years ago. After that the economy was bad and he never got to return, they used phones now to call and contact and they fell in love. Callie first thought it was silly to be engaged to someone you only met ones but the way he talked about her, it seemed more real than any love she had seen between others before.

"Hi, how are you? I heard the nurses say that you're having a bad day." Callie said as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her.

He simply smiled back at her as Callie heard his heavy breathing. She looked on the monitor to see that his heart was beating slower than usual.

"I don't think I have long anymore Doc." He said, trying to give her his best smile. It was weak.

"You're saying you want to fill it in?" Callie started carefully. Khalid briefly hesitated before nodding. "Yes."

Callie stood and grabbed some papers that were in a desk in the room. She went through the list of last wishes with him and also things like donating and DNR. "Are you sure you want this?" Callie asked.

"I'm sure." Khalid said. "I want to go peacefully, I know that I'll have to wait a little longer to see my girl anyway, so I might as well go peacefully. So please, Do Not Resuscitate." He tried to joke about it but Callie couldn't return the smile. It was unfair. She only nodded and checked the little box.

Twenty minutes and a lot of heavy breathing later she heard his breath hitch a little and looked up. She automatically stood, ready for action. Khalid caught it was slowly turned his head to smile at her. "I know it's bothering you that you can't do anything to not be able to do something." He said.

Callie smiled in agreement and sat back. "I have.. another thing though." He said as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand and handed it to her, hand shaking.

"Could you make a video?" Callie looked confused for a second but then nodded and stood up to take the phone and point it at him. Khalid nodded and Callie pressed play.

"My dearest Penelope. I know this is a shock and I know I haven't told you about it and you're probably going to hate me now but that's okay. I have uh.. cancer. Stage 5 actually. It started out in my kidneys but has spread through my body and there really isn't anything they can do. So I told them to let me go. And I know that you're pissed now because I didn't tell you but the last thing I want is to have you hear. You should see my doctor, she looks like grab man. It's dangerous here." He said as he laughed at his own joke, then wiped away a tear. Callie knew he was acting braver than he was feeling, but he went on. "Anyway I know this is stupid because you're scared every day that I might die from a bomb or an enemy and now I'm here, dying over cancer. Just, I wanted to tell you something that I read a long time ago. For everything there is a season, And a time for every matter under heaven: A time to kill, and a time to heal; A time to break down, and a time to build up; A time to weep, and a time to laugh; A time to mourn, and a time to dance; A time to throw away stones, and a time to gather stones together; A time to embrace, And a time to refrain from embracing; A time to seek, and a time to lose; A time to keep, and a time to throw away; A time to tear, and a time to sew; A time to keep silence, and a time to speak; A time to love, and a time to hate, A time for war, and a time for peace. A time to live, and a time to die.  
My time has come Penelope and I want you to live your life the fullest. I want you to live so happy that you almost feel guilty. Please find someone because I don't want to go knowing that you won't find love again. But if you don't, always remember that I'm here waiting for you. I love you."

He finished his speech and Callie stopped the taped. Tears were streaming down her face as she handed the phone back.

"That was-" She coughed when she heard the rawness of her voice. "That was beautiful."

The door burst open and a nurse walked in, she was startled by Callie's wet cheeks but ignored it anyway. "Callie we have a request from a patient for a transfer. Apparently her husband is in camp 5. Could you take her?"

Callie's breath hitched in her throat. She wasn't ready for this. She couldn't face Arizona. Luckily someone called out behind the nurse. "I'll take her, am bored anyway." James walked into view and Callie let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Callie showed him a thankful smile and walked back to Khalid's bed.

* * *

**November 11th, 2012 3pm**  
**Arizona's POV**

Arizona was happy to be working again, her lunch with Lindsey had been incredibly awkward and she was glad that she didn't have to see the woman now.

She was currently in surgery with Logan and it was going pretty well. They had this seven year old boy. His house had been set on fire and as his house collapsed a couple of pieces of wood had landed on top of him, causing some internal bleeding but nothing too big.

"So.. Lindsey." Logan started. He looked up to see Arizona's frown and laughed. "I'm guessing you don't like her? I thought you were one for the other team?" He said, confused. "I mean I heard of you and –"

Before he could go on Arizona cut him off. "I am, just not her team." Logan chuckled and continues working. "I understand why. I mean she's friendly and kind hot but a little too.."

"Desperate." Arizona filled in. Logan nodded in agreement. "So you're going to sleep with her anyway?" He asked.

The blonde looked up in disbelief but realized that it wasn't actually a weird question. They were both pretty horny since the whole no sex for a year thing. She shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" Logan asked. Damn, he was a great guy but a bit to curious. She looked up to him and cocked her head slightly with a light smile.

Logan caught the look and understood what she meant. "Ah. The girl."

Arizona nodded and they continued their surgery.

Another hour or so later she walked into the trauma room and was surprised by a very familiar face. "Doctor Briggs?" She said, voice laced with surprise. "Robbins!" He said enthusiastically as he walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, still surprised.

He explained to her that the air had been free from enemies so this was the one time the helicopter could take a short route towards camp five and he had gotten along with the patient so he could act if something were to happen.

He studied Arizona carefully and let his eyes rest on hers. "You look almost as bad as Callie does." He said.

She wanted to shove him for saying she looks bad but at the sound of Callie's name her breath hitched in her throat. "How is she?" She softly asked.

"Okay. She tries to distract herself." He answered honestly.

Arizona only nodded and looked away from him. It was hard to hear about Callie, even though she had been curious. She rather would have heard that Callie was doing great but at least she was hanging in there, just like her.

"She misses you." James said. "I miss her too." The blonde answered as she finally met his eyes again. James wanted to tell her to come back but he understood that why it wouldn't work and he knew he had to respect their wishes.

"How are you?" He asked, realizing he hadn't actually asked the blonde.

As Arizona opened her mouth to answer Lindsey came running them, that woman really had crappy timing.

"Ari, It's the teenage boy. His heart, I don't know but something is terribly wrong." Arizona locked eyes with James as they stayed perfectly still for a second before they ran off together towards the boy.

* * *

**November 11th 2012, 9pm**  
**Arizona's POV**

James had joined her for the surgery on the boy. It had been a long and hard one but in the end James saved his life. There were lots of other cardio doctors there but Arizona had insisted on James doing the surgery because he really was the best and she wasn't about to lose a patient which she and Logan had saved this morning.

"Thank you James. We make a great team. We should do more together." She teased as they walked to the cafeteria. James was off for the rest of the night so he had agree on having dinner with her before heading back towards his own camp.

"We do. " He said on a more serious tone. "You should come back Arizona, it's dangerous out here and we need you in camp 2."

Her smiled faded as she looked down to the ground. "I can't." She said, voice weaker than she wanted it too.

Deciding not to push her, James dropped the subject and talked small talk with Arizona the rest of dinner. When they were putting their plates away a doctor rushed into the cafeteria. Of all the panicked faces Arizona had seen here, this one was the worst.

The doctor scanned the room and when he caught James he ran as fast as he can towards him.

"Dr. Briggs-" He said, panting. "They need you back immediately."

James sighed in frustration. "Just when you have a free night." He rolled his eyes and Arizona chuckled.

"No doctor, it's not that." The man said, still panting heavily and his eyes full of panic.

James' smile faded as he focused full attention on the man. "Then what is it?" He said, slightly annoyed. Whatever the hell was happening he needed to know, now.

"One of the doctors is missing. They believe it's a kidnapping because there was also a little boy involved. The doctor was probably in the way and had to be taken too."

Arizona's jaw dropped down to what felt like the floor and her eyes filled with panic. She heard James gasp next to her.

"Who?!" She yelled at the doctor. He was startled for a second but then looked at her.

"Torres. Her name is Callie Torres."

Arizona heard James next to her and vaguely heard people in the background talking and screaming. All she could do is stand there, hands beside her body, mouth closed and tears streaming down over her cheeks.

* * *

**November 11th 2012, 4pm**  
**Callie's POV**

"No way! You did not do that!" Callie said as she laughed with Sam. The man nodded through his tears from laughter.

"And I thought in our hospital everybody slept together!" She said which earned her another round of laughter from Sam.

She was in another surgery. She had been with Khalid before that but when she was called in for surgery she had asked a nurse to stay with him.

Sam had suggested to join her. He had seen how upset she had been with Khalid and decided that a little distraction might be good for her.

All of the sudden the phone rang in the surgery and Sam answered. "Khalid.. he uhm.. he passed away. I'm sorry. I though Callie might want to know." A nurse said on the other end. "Thanks." Sam answered, he didn't want Callie to know so that was all he said before hanging up the phone and joining her again.

"What was the call about?" Callie said, her face serious. Sam looked down to the body on their table when he answered, "Ow nothing really."

He could tell that she didn't really believe it but she ignored it anyway.

another hour later around 5pm they were finally having their dinner. "Great surgery right?" Sam said. Callie nodded as she poked her food. They had been having an awkward conversation during the whole time and Callie knew something was wrong and Sam was having trouble telling her. She had an idea of what it was.

"Just say it Sam." She finally said after a couple of minutes when she couldn't handle the tension anymore. "I know it's him, I know he's gone. But I need you to say it." She said, still looking at her food.

Sam turned on the bench to face her and Callie finally let her eyes rest on his. "I'm sorry Callie, Khalid is dead."

Callie nodded as she let the information sank in. She kept nodding until after a minute tears started streaming down her cheeks and she started to really cry. Sam grabbed her neck and softly pulled her in his embrace.

They stayed like this until Callie said she had to get out for a walk. She had decided to go to the food and supplies camp for some time alone to think but when she saw Isaac walking around their trauma room, looking bored as ever she decided to take the little boy with her.

She had spent some more time around the boy and he finally started talking. Still not too much but it was better than nothing. Maybe in a couple of weeks they could find his parents or a foster home. She asked a nurse to translate for her and the boy happily jumped up and down when he heard that he could go with Callie. She laughed at him, it was only a small walk and the boy was probably happy to be out for once. She needed the distraction too.

They had been walking for about ten minutes when all of the sudden there was a man on their road. He was dressed like a soldier but Callie didn't recognize him. When they got closer she noticed that he wasn't from her camp or army, this was a soldier from the country itself. She pulled the little boy behind her and looked around for the best way to escape or another soldier.

"No one is here." The man said in English with a very thick accent.

"Now, if you would give me my son." He added as he pointed at the little boy behind Callie. Callie only then noticed that the boy was crying loudly and hanging onto her legs for dear life. Shocked, she didn't know what to do when the man walked over towards her and yanked on the child. The boy fought against his dad's grasp and screamed when he got a nasty hit against his head. At this point Callie violently turned her body so she was facing the man again.

"You're not taking him." She said, angry. She had no idea what she was doing, adrenaline was pumping through her veins and she felt like she needed to protect him.

She did the only thing she could do, she picked Isaac up and gave the man a push in the face, then she ran away. "Bitch!" She heard the man yell.

She was running hard but still could hear his footsteps approaching. "Stop or I'll shoot the both of you." He yelled and Callie knew that she could do nothing than stop. She held the boy behind her again.

"You can't take him." She tried again. The man angrily rolled his eyes and stepped very close to her. "Fine." He hissed. "Then I'll take the both of you." Before Callie could react she felt a fist make hard contact with her temple and quickly after that everything was black.

* * *

**So.. what did you think? **


	9. Stand back and do nothing

**God.. I'm so sorry that took me like ages. I totally forgot to update.. **

**Well anyway.. this is kinda just a filler chapter. I'm sort of having a little writer's block over here so I would like to hear if maybe there are things that you guys want to happen.**

**I am always frustrated when a story had something big happening and right after that there is a big time jump. So you'll see a time jump here too but the chapter after this one will go back to the moment after Arizona just heard and Callie just waking up. So no worries, kay? **

**I don't feel really good about this chapter so maybe you guys want to tell me it doesn't suck so bad.. or you can also throw stuff at me if you're really mad. Just let me know!**

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

**November 13****th**

**8 am**

Arizona woke up screaming and wet from her own sweat. She sat up and noticed she was panting. Her eyes scanned the room and when she recognized her surroundings her heart rate came down a little bit and she could relax a little bit again. Just when she was calmed down it hit her again, Calliope is gone. Her heart started freaking again and her eyes watered. _No, not again._

The door burst open and James almost ran in. "Are you okay? I heard you screaming." His face was worried and he looked like he hadn't slept for days, which he probably hadn't.

"Yeah fine. Sorry if I woke you up." She said, avoiding eye contact.

"I was up anyway.. It's okay Arizona." James tried to reassure her. They were both silent for a moment and Arizona knew that they were both thinking about Callie. "Anything?" She dared to ask. They had decided on not talking about it, thinking that maybe that could make them feel better.

James shook his head no and Arizona felt all her hope disappear again. That's why she shouldn't ask questions like these. To her surprise James walked into the room further and closed the door, he sat down on her bed and actually looked at her this time. His eyes were red and he looked exhausted.

"Arizona.." He started carefully. She slightly moved her head and her eyes flick a warning emotion. No, he was not about to talk to her about it, as long as they can't talk about it most of the time, it doesn't have to feel real. James lightly smiled at the sight of her face. "I have been asked for a transfer. Two doctors from here will be going to camp 2 and I can stay here at camp 5." He looked hesitantly at her, not knowing if she wanted him here around her.

Her face stayed the same for almost an entire minute, not showing anything until her lips curled into a small smile and she pulled the man in for a hug, which was quite awkward giving their position.

"I'd like that James."

He reached for something behind him and handed it over to Arizona. "Here, I got you this."

Arizona looked down at the box of donuts and couldn't hold back a chuckle.

**1 pm**  
"Walsh! Robbins!" Arizona heard her chief yell from somewhere in the building. She quickly gestured to another doctor to take over her patient and ran off to where the sound had come from.

"What is it, chief?" She asked Mills. Ryan didn't answer, instead waited until Lindsey stood next to Arizona – not without a teasing smile at her direction of course – before he finally looked down at the two woman.

"We got a call about a pregnant woman who's currently about to deliver her baby. I need you two to go and help." He said, voice calm. He knew what was going on but he also knew that there was nothing he could do, they could only hope on the soldiers of camp 2. He had decided on not talking to Arizona about it, since she was still doing her job perfectly.

"Great. Where is she?" Lindsey said as she scanned her look around the trauma room.

A chuckle escaped the chief's mouth, making the two woman look up again to meet his gaze. "No, not here. In the field."

Arizona's eyes widened at her mouth dropped slightly open. Lindsey, however, smiled and grabbed Arizona's arm, shaking her lightly. "We are going to make such a great team!" She squealed.

Arizona looked away and rolled her eyes. Seriously, couldn't that woman just leave her alone for once.

* * *

**2 pm**  
"I'm sorry but if you don't start to push soon, your baby is not going to survive this." Arizona said as she hold the woman's legs apart.

"No! NO!" she yelled back at Arizona, dropping her head to the ground. The woman had been ready to push for a long time now, but still refused. Her and Lindsey had tried everything but she wanted to wait for her husband.

"You really have to there is no other-" Lindsey started but was cut off by a loud scream of both pain and frustration from the woman. "Shut up! Please. You don't get it, do you?"

Lindsey and Arizona looked at each other, both not knowing what to do. "Are you married?" the woman asked, frowning.

Both doctors shook their heads 'no' and kept staring at the face. Arizona was worried that she might not be able to save the baby if the woman didn't start to push soon but she also knew that listening was her only option to save this kid. "Yeah, I figured. Let me tell you something. When you love someone, you need and expect that person to be there for you. In sickness and health, in good and bad times. We don't just make each other silly promises, we want the other to be there. And when they aren't you'll do about whatever it takes to get them back safely. Because we can't even think about living without the person we love. We don't just sit back and wait, we act. We make stupid and non-rational decisions because of love. Don't just stand back and wait. You have to do something. " The woman paused for a little bit until she took a deep breath and frowned from the pain of a distraction, then going on, "So.. I am refusing to push until my husband is here."

As if it was a miracle the doors burst open and a man walked in, quickly sitting next to his wife and taking her hand, mumbling something in Arabic. The woman looked at Arizona between her legs, nodded and smiled. Arizona nodded back and gestured at Lindsey to get everything ready.

"Okay push. Now!" Arizona said.

About five minutes later, a beautiful, healthy girl was born. As Arizona stared at the woman's face she realized what exactly the woman had been talking about. Was she right? Should she interfere with the soldier's job and risk her life to find Callie instead of thrusting the trained soldiers to find her. She quickly pushed the thought away, this was not something to think about now.

* * *

**5 pm**

Arizona entered their cafeteria where she found James, sitting at a table and poking his food. From the look of his eyes he felt even worse than before. She quickly rushed over and sat next to him. His smiled at her but Arizona knew that it was only for sympathy.

"I heard you delivered a baby." He said, keeping his eyes on his food.

Arizona murmured a quiet yes before she grabbed an apple that was on James's plate and took a bite. "That's good." He said, still not looking at her. What had happened in the last couple of hours for him to feel so bad suddenly.

"Thanks." She answered. An uncomfortable silence fell over them as they both ate their food.

"How was your day?" Arizona asked, trying to get the conversation going again, this quietness was killing her.

"Busy, normal. I got the transfer official now." Now he did look up for a split second and smiled.

"Ow great." Arizona said, faking a happy voice. She actually was happy about him being here, very happy because she can't do this on her own but it was hard to act like it.

A person sat down next to her and she was relieved when she noticed it was Logan instead of Lindsey. "How are you?" He asked. Logan had caught up on Arizona's little act on not wanting to talk about it but he kept trying.

"Fine." She answered, this time managing to use her cheery voice. Logan rolled his eyes and ate something of his very filled plate. "Liar." He said quietly to her.

When Arizona didn't answer he looked over at her and decided his next move. He had information but he didn't know if he should tell her or not. He knew the blonde probably wanted to know, despite her acts to pretend like she was fine and then there was the whole if-I-don't-talk-about-it-it-probably-didn't-happen thing.

Quickly he made up his mind and opened his mouth. "The soldiers of camp2 and 5 are working on this. They know that it was Isaac the kidnapper probably wanted and Callie was jut in the way, so he took her. Given the fact that they weren't able to find the boy's parents before and his bad communicating skills they figured that the boy's parents or parents are most likely violent and abused him. Now that they have him and Callie we don't know what they will do but so far the soldiers haven't been able to identify or locate his parents or parent. We are working on that now and also investigating the field, looking for something. That's all I know."

After that he stood up and left the table. Arizona and James stayed quiet for the rest of dinner, both lost in thoughts.

* * *

**7 pm  
**"Can I have some suction in here, Dr. Walsh?" Arizona asked Lindsey who was lazily standing next to Arizona, more observing her than the surgery.

Arizona had a surgery with Dr. Bass but Lindsey had insisted in joining them, saying it was one she hadn't seen that much before and that she wouldn't be in the way, she was only there to learn. Well, until now Arizona hadn't noticed the woman observing anything more than her body. Which would be kind of funny normally, but not now.

Tearing her eyes away from the blonde, Lindsey did what Arizona had asked her to do. Logan was ignoring the two and was doing his own amazing thing in the little kid's belly.

"I just realized I should take advantage of this situation and ask question you don't want me to ask." He suddenly said, looking up at a frustrated and slightly scared Arizona.

"Tell me. I wanna know what you're thinking." He said, still looking at the body on the table. Arizona was about to open her mouth as she felt a gentle hand on her arm. "You can tell us anything." It took her everthing not to roll her eyes but she did pull her arm away from Lindsey's hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it Logan." She said for what felt like the thousand time.

"For god sake Arizona." He said with much more anger than she was used to. Startled, she looked up into her eyes, they were darker than usual.

"It's not like it's just going away if you don't talk about it. I don't even really know what's going on, hell I don't even know this Callie girl but I know that you like her, a lot. And I know that it is killing you. You need to start talking Arizona." He looked at her face to see if he had gone too far, but surprisingly the blonde's lips curled into a smile. Just as she was about to talk the doors pushed open and a doctor ran in, panting.

"Robbins. The soldiers, they need you. The kidnapper sent a video."

Logan's mouth dropped open and he gazed and Arizona who was frozen in her spot. Great, just great. Like she could handle that.

* * *

**8 pm**

"I want to see it." Arizona said as she walked in circles around the door to the room of the soldiers. James stood in front of it.

"I just want you to be sure Arizona. I don't want you going in there to leave me picking up the pieces of what's left of you afterwards. See I don't know what this video is all about, I don't know if Callie is even in it but I'm sure that this is one hit too much for you." He said as he tried to convince her.

"No." Arizona said quietly. "No!" She said, this time with much more force as she finally stood still. "You don't let someone you care about down. I have been ignoring this for long enough now. It's not going to bring her back. I know I'm not a soldier, but I have to help. So yes, I'm watching this. Because maybe, just maybe there is something I see that they don't. Okay?" She said, eyes flicking with anger and her arms in her side.

James smiled lightly and nodded. He then stepped away from the door and decided to wait outside. He didn't want to see this video unless he really needed to.

As Arizona entered the room all soldier stared at her with respect and nodded at her, silently asking for her permission to turn it on. She nodded back in return, took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a split second before she turned her focus on the big screen in front of her.

"Hello." She heard a man say, he was not in the view though. A little boy was. "This is my son Isaac. It appears that you people have kept him there all this time. So.. as a little revenge I took something from you. I think you might have noticed her gone already." The man said as he moved the camera to a person sitting on a chair.

"Look up sweetheart." The man said. Arizona gasped when the woman raised her head and she could easily recognize the woman's features as Callie. Her temple, eyebrow and chin were covered in blood and her hair was completely messed up.

As Callie looked straight in the camera Arizona felt a tear drop down her cheeks. She didn't look like she had given up. Instead, Callie looked like a fighter as her eyes looked dark and still full of energy. She felt even more guilty now.

The man stood behind her and pulled on her face, yanking her head up. Arizona quickly tore her head away from the tv screen and closed her eyes, causing more tears to drop down.

"Have something to say sweetie?" He said as he let go of Callie's hair, causing her head to bump back.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." Came the reply from a raspy voice.

* * *

**So... I'm sorry if I sucks.. at I'm sorry for the grammar as usual. Let me know what you think and remember: flashback next time XD**


	10. Stand up and do something

**Okay so I just can't do the regular updates .. I know it sucks but i'm a busy person and I have to admit I was kind of having a little writers block cuz i didn't know how i wanted this to work out but yeah.. anyway.. i have a new chapter and i know it's not that long and to be honest i don't really feel good about it so it's okay if you hate it. I can promise though that things will get better, really. i won't make it THAT dark. **

**so hang in there, okay :) **

**hope you enjoy though. **

**reviews are amazing. **

**xx**

* * *

**November 12th , 8 am**  
**Callie's POV**

"Wake up." A man said as he kicked against Callie's leg. A shock of pain went through her open and her eyes opened, only to be met by complete darkness. "Stand up." The man now said, again kicking against Callie's leg. She was still waking up and getting used to her new surrounding and her pain so standing up took her a while. When she finally managed to get herself standing she noticed a sharp pain in her left ankle. She hissed and leaned on her right one, trying to ignore the throbbing pain.

"Follow me." The pain said, using his gun to push against her back, causing her to stumble forward into another room. When the door was closed behind her the man flicked on a light. It was so bright that she had to place her hands in front of her eyes.

"Okay let's try this." She heard the man say quietly but she didn't react.

When she finally managed to actually see she moved her hands and noticed that she was in a kitchen. A small kitchen, a poor kitchen but it was indeed a kitchen of what looked like a regular house in Iraq. Only then she noticed the little boy that was sitting by the table. She recognized that it was Isaac. The little one that had got her into this situation. She smiled lightly at the boy, she didn't really know why she did that, maybe to reassure him or something.

The man pushed her in the back once again, towards Isaac. The pain in her ankle was killing her but she managed to move and eventually turned around to face the man. He had a pale skin, which was surprising. His eyes were blue. He was clearly not born here though he did have the accent. If he hadn't had the accent she might have never realized he wasn't one of her own the night before. His son, however, did have a darker skin and dark eyes but not as dark as the other children.

"Who are you?" She asked. She was startled but the roughness of her own voice. She hadn't realized she had been that screwed up. The man chuckled and sat on a chair, on the opposite side of his kid. The boy quickly looked down at his linked hands in his lap.

"My name is Shahriar." The man said, looking directly at Callie. "What's yours sweetheart?" Callie noticed his eyes look over her body and a shudder went through her body. Creep.

"Callie." She answered. "Will you make me and my son breakfast, Callie?" Her eyes went wide at his request. Had he really asked her that? Well it was better than being locked in that dark room again or being kicked. She nodded quickly and moved towards the stove. She walked passed a mirror and couldn't help but stop to notice the bruising around her eye and on her cheek. She looked bad. When she looked down at her body she noticed how dirty her scrubs were.

"Hurry up, will ya?" The man said, more demanding this time. "If you make it real good you might earn something later." She didn't need to look back to know that he was eyeing her again and a tear pricked in her eye. She knew exactly what was going on and the only thing she could think about now was getting the hell out of here.

About ten minutes later she placed some food in front of Isaac and Shahriar. "Thank you." He said, sounding sweet again. He gestured for her to sit down too and handed her a plate too with a bit of food on it. She didn't have as much as they had but she was happy to finally eat something, she was starving.

After 5 minutes Isaac pushed his plate away, he had only been poking in it. His father looked up from his own plate and stared angrily at his boy. Callie's eyes quickly flicked towards the boy next to her.

"Why didn't you eat it? Callie worked hard for this." Shahriar said, standing up now to move around the table to the boy who now duck his head down.

"I'm not hungry." He said. Callie's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped down, for all she knew the boy couldn't speak English. He had refused to talk all those weeks and the only times that he did spoke where in Arabic.

"You have to eat it. Didn't you see how hard she worked for it." He said, increasing het volume of his voice. He turned Isaac's chair around so that the boy was forced to face him.

"It's okay." Callie tried. Which caused him to give her an angry glance. Then, his eyes flicked with something different as he stood up. "No sweetheart, you worked hard for this and he doesn't eat it. You have to hit him."

Callie didn't know what to do. She wasn't going to hit this little boy whom she started to care for. "I'd rather not." She said as she glanced back at the soldier.

"Fine." He hissed. "You will, in a while. But for now, I'll do it." He raised his hand and grabbed his son's shoulder. The little boy started to scream and cry and Callie jumped from her chair to stand between the two. "Stop!" She said, standing with confidence between the two of them.

The man held his position but moved his gaze from his son to her. "I really thought you would be different." Callie realized something, this was not about the boy. This was about her.

"This whole 'I lost my son' thing was just an act right? You knew exactly where he was all that time. You made sure he was with us and then watched us, choosing who you wanted as his new mother." She said, staring directly into his eyes.

Without saying a word Shahriar grabbed her arm and yanked her across the kitchen, back into the dark room. She heard Isaac cry in the background but she could also hear that the little boy was left alone, luckily without being hit.

She crawled over the floor because standing was very painful with her throbbing ankle and recognized a mattress laying on the floor and in the middle of the room was a chair. That was it.

She laid down on the bed and finally let the tears, that she didn't realize she had been holding back, roll down over her cheeks and onto the bed. She was living her own nightmare. She thought of Arizona and what would be going on with her, would she know already? Was she crying, or did she even care. Callie wanted her to be okay. Thinking about Arizona did make her feel a bit better. The thought of the blonde was the only light in the total darkness of the room.

* * *

About eight hours later the door was pushed open again and the light startled her awake. Her stomach was growling, because she hadn't eaten much earlier that day.

"Think you can behave?" Shahriar asked her. She nodded and pulled herself up on her feet. She was just happy to be out of her little cage.

"Your friends are looking for you." He said as he walked out of the kitchen into the living room, where Isaac was sitting on the couch, watching something on the television that Callie couldn't understand.

Callie wanted to ask him about who were looking for her but she didn't know how so she just kept quiet and sat down next to Isaac when he gestured her to. "I've heard from my people that apparently they are randomly searching and some doctors are freaking out over camp 5. Anybody you know there?" He asked with a teasing smile. Callie looked away when she realized he was talking about the camp of Arizona. James was probably still with her.

"Ah, I think that's a yes." He said and after that he walked away. "Can you make us dinner, I have everything here." He said sweetly. Callie turned her head again, she had tried to thought it but after his words tears had come out of her eyes and her cheeks were wet now. "Aw sweetheart." He said as he moved to sit on the couch next to her and stroked her cheek. Callie's body lightly shook from his startling touch and she had to force herself not to full away. Luckily he moved away from her and sat next to his boy on the other side of the couch, he pointed towards the kitchen and Callie quickly rushed towards it, making dinner ready.

She had thought about making a run earlier when she was in her little dark room but on the couch she had noticed the gun on Shahriar's hip that he carries around, but there had to be another way to get the hell out of here. She made a simple dinner bust she did it extra slow, any time alone and not in her room was perfect.

"Dinner is ready." She finally said after about an hour. Sighing, Shahriar stood up. "That took you long enough." The boy followed quickly behind his father, clearly not looking for more trouble.

Dinner went by without many trouble. Isaac ate his food and Shahriar was quiet. He only tried to grasp her hand once but she managed to pull it away without it being too obvious or causing him to get angry.

After dinner she was forced to watch something on the couch with Isaac and Shahriar. She noticed he was trying to make a little family of them and she knew that soon things would start to change and he would try more with her things would get really ugly. She needed to get out of here before that. This man was clearly psychotic and replaced her for Isaaç's mother.

She was lucky that Isaac was between the two of them so Shahriar didn't do much. He did manage to yell at his son sometimes during the time but after that Isaac would watch up at her with his big eyes and she lightly squeezed his arm to reassure him without his dad noticing it. They would be okay. She didn't only needed to get herself out of this but also this little boy.

* * *

**November 13th , 6 pm**  
**Callie's POV**

The next day had gone by without too many trouble. She had to bare another angry Shahriar after Isaac had dropped something but he had taken it out on her because she had said that it had been her fault. He had kicked against her hurt ankle which made moving around even harder now but she tried to hide the pain and move as normal as possible.

She was cleaning the kitchen. They had already ate and cleaning was just another thing that could get her away from him now. He hadn't tried much on her either and she had only spend about three hours in her dark room. Not too bad. She had been thinking about Arizona and the others a lot today. She wanted to reassure her somehow, she needed to tell the blonde that it would all be okay if she could just get the hell out of here. Sure they must have found out something by now.

Just when she was deep in thought again she heard a loud sound coming from the living room and realized it was the sound of hand meeting skin. Shahriar was beating his son up. She dropped everything she was holding and rushed over towards them.

"Stop!" She yelled. "Stop!" she tried again. Shahriar didn't listen but just kept on hitting his son, who was trying to squirm out of his grip. She grabbed the boy from behind and pulled him away from his father, quickly sending him towards his own room. When Shahriar went after him she punched him in the face. She used her fist and knew it would cause an angry bruise. When his angry eyes fell on her she knew she made a mistake. His fist reacted fast and made contact with the skin of her face once again. She felt it against her nose and immediately felt blood coming from it. Another one on her eyebrow and she fell backward. She crawled backwards and then stood, rushing towards her own room. She pulled it close behind her and stood against it. She closed her eyes, preparing for Shahriar's hands to pull it open again but surprisingly he only kicked against it and she heard him crying. She sat down and buried her head in her hands, tears streamed down her face.

About an hour later Shahriar opened the door. Callie was sitting on her chair. She had moved her body from the ground to the chair and hat just sat there for an entire hour, not even thinking, just staring.

He walked in with a camera and installed it in front of her. "We are sending them a video, but I need you to behave."

Callie looked up and tried to hide the hope on her face. She knew how easily you could track video's these days and this was going to make it easier for all of them.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I like to play." He said. Shahriar continued to install his stuff and after that he stood next to her, just out of the view of the camera. "Isaac, come here!" He yelled. The little boy rushed in and he looked frightened at the look of Callie's face.

"Stand here." Shahriar demanded. He started to film and talked about his boy. After a couple of seconds he moved the camera to Callie and she felt her head being yanked backwards by her hair.

"Have something to say sweetie?" He asked her.

Callie thought it over for a second. "Yeah. Yeah I do." She said, determined.

* * *

**November 13****th****, 8 pm  
Arizona's POV**

Arizona noticed the gun against Callie's head and her gaze flicked up at a person Arizona couldn't see. "Just in case you say something stupid." The voice said.

Callie's gaze moved to the camera again and Arizona felt like she was looking directly at her. Callie was clearly thinking what to say.

"I'd like a pizza right now, you know. Maybe a calzone, that would be okay. Okay, yeah. But I don't think that is something I need to worry about now."

That was all she said. That was it. But for Arizona it meant everything.

After that the man removed his gun and said something else, still keeping his camera on Callie. Arizona knew he was giving the soldiers some kind of hint or something but her attention was gone. When the video turned back again the soldiers started to talk.

"I have no idea what she meant, do you?" One asked. Some other shook their heads. "Who was she talking to? Was she giving us a clue about her location?" Another one asked and again no one knew.

"She was talking to me." Arizona suddenly said, her voice rough from the crying, "she's telling me she's okay and that we don't need to worry." After that Arizona walked out of the room and straight into James' waiting arms.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucks.. reviews really do make my day. I always get so happy haha XD you should see it :)**


	11. Being lost and Finding again

**Okay this one is a little shorter again but I think you'll like it. It's late but I really wanted to give it to you guys. **

**Hope you like it and remember to review :)**

**Agains srry for grammar mistakes, you know me haha XD**

* * *

**2 Weeks later**

**Arizona's POV**

"No, I won't, I refuse." Arizona said as she walked in circles in the little room.

"Dr. Robbins." The man said, voice soft. It was followed by a sigh.

"No!" She said once again, standing still now and raising her hands to make a point. "Please just.." she said as her voice faded away.

"Arizona." A voice in the background said. She turned around forcefully to face James. He looked calm as he leaned across a small desk, his arms folded in front of his chest.

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked at him surprised. She had thought that he would understand it.

"Dr. Robbins your time is over, you're done. Go home." Her chief said once again, still sitting in his chair and looking as calm as James was, while Arizona herself was freaking out.

"I'm not going home. I like working here, I want to stay, make a difference."

This time the chief stood as he sighed once again. "We both know that is not the real reason that you want to stay."

She opened her mouth to defend herself but knew that it was helpless so she closed it again and moved her gaze towards the ground.

"It's been two weeks since we heard anything." James said as he walked towards her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There is nothing you can do."

She nodded as tears streamed down her face. "I understand, but please just one more week and then I'll leave."

The chief seemed to think about that because he looked down to his desk and everybody was quiet for a couple of minutes. "Fine, but after that you have to go because we can't use you anymore, we have new doctors coming over." She nodded and managed to smile at him. "thank you."

She turned around and left the room, James quickly ran after her and stood in front of her to stop her. "What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Right now I'm going to check in on the soldiers and after that I'll be treating patients." She said sounding harsher than she meant to sound. James sighed. "No, I mean what are you going to do if we still don't know anything in a week." He said, trying to catch her eyes.

She looked up and opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she turned away and walked up towards the next door where the soldiers usually were.

**Callie's POV**

Callie woke up on the cold floor, her body was freezing despite the hot temperature outside. When she tried to pull herself up she hissed and grabbed her side. She slightly pulled up her shirt to catch another bruise. Great.

Two weeks had gone by and nobody had found her. Two weeks of screaming, defending and taking hits. In the beginning Shahriar had been obsessed with her, wanting to make her his new wife but she kept pushing him away. She didn't want to play his little game and she didn't want the boy to get hurt. So things were worse. She was mostly locked up inside her room and only had a couple of hours a day that she was out of it. Everything hurts but mostly she was worried about everybody else. The thought of Arizona was the only thing that kept her willing to fight the last week. She wanted to get back to the blonde. If she ever would, she would tell her. Tell her to screw logic, screw everything and everybody.

She had been thinking about a way to get out of here. Every time that Shahriar was away he had locked her up so she had no chance of getting the hell out of that house. She had to figure out a way to get out.

A loud knock on the door startled her. Shahriar came in and looked at her with his eyes so cold and bitter. "Breakfast." He said and then he walked away again. She pulled herself up and put most of her weight on her good foot. She found it a miracle that she could still eat at the table so she tried to keep quiet. This was one of the only times in a day that she could be out and she wasn't planning on screwing it up. She also wasn't allowed to speak to Isaac so they briefly smiled at each other before she sat down and ate her food. It was a quiet meal, no issues this time. They had both learned their lesson.

"I'm going out for a little time." Shahriar suddenly said as he stood, grabbed his plate and placed it on the counter.

Both Isaac and Callie were quiet. She had hoped for maybe some more information but apparently that was all she got and also apparently he was leaving soon because he made a clicking sound with his fingers and lightly pushed her towards the room again. She didn't struggle or fight this time because she had to focus on getting out this time.

**Arizona's POV**

"Focus." Lindsey said to her quietly. She was glad that the woman had said it because Arizona realized that she had been staring at a gaping wound instead of suturing it. She shook her head and looked at the little patient on the table. "Sorry." She murmured before she went on again.

The soldier didn't have any new information but they did manage to send the footage to the FBI in America so that they could use their computer stuff on locating this building. It was a long shot, but they could try it. Arizona was just glad that they were trying this at all.

She saw Logan walk up to her and smiled lightly at him. "Anything?" he asked. She shook her head no and kept her eyes on the hand lying on the table.

"I just got out of surgery with Dr. Briggs. He's an amazing surgeon." Logan said, realizing it's not really interesting but he needed to say something, right?

"Who?" Arizona asked, clearly not paying attention. "James." Logan answered, trying to catch her eyes which was hard because she looked down even more when he tried to.

"Oh." She said.

The last two weeks had been hard but she had managed to continue working like she should except for today. She was fed up with it and she was angry, tired, upset and scared like hell.

The chief suddenly walked towards them and Arizona immediately sat up in her chair and faked a complete focus on her patient. "Robbins?" She shot her head up and smiled at her chief, a smile that only a few could tell was fake.

"We need you in the field with Briggs, he a little thing going on with a kid in a town nearby. Nothing big apparently but it would be great if you could go there."

She nodded and stood up, gesturing towards Lindsey to finish her work.

She found him sitting against a tree outside. "Found a new one?" She asked as she stood in front of him, blocking the sun so he could look at her."He smiled lightly. "Yeah but it's not as good as the old one."

Arizona returned his smile as she held out her hand. "Come on. We have to go into the field." He sighed frustrated as he grabbed her hand and yanked himself up. "I was just going to call my wife." He said. She gave him an apologizing look as they walked towards the waiting helicopter.

**Callie's POV**  
An hour passed by and Callie had tried to unlock her doors multiple ways, she used a hair clip that she had hit somewhere in the room and she had kicked against it. Nothing had worked.

She sighed as she let her body slide down the door. She was drenched in sweat and buried her head in her hands. There had to be a way to get out of here. She needed to find a way. She stood up and walked towards the tiny window. She couldn't reach it so she pulled her chair towards it. Damnit. There was some strong metal in front of it, no way she was getting through that.

Just as she was pulling and pushing on the window she heard a key in the lock. Thinking it was Shahriar, she jumped down and laid down on the mattress. She closed her eyes and managed to slow down her breathing. She just hoped he couldn't hear her heart beating. The door opened and someone walked in. She braced herself for whatever was going to happen.

Instead of the hard and big hand she always felt on her body it was now replaced by a tiny hand. "Callie." The voice softly said. She opened her eyes and turned to see Isaac sitting next to her. His eyes were twinkling and for once he had a smile on his little face. "I found it." He said, pointing at the key in his hand.

Callie's mouth dropped open and she hugged the little boy. She was getting out of here. There was a way out. She quickly stood and grabbed Isaac's hand. Reaching the door, Callie throw her weight against it and was relieved when it actually opened. She couldn't believe this was happening. Apparently Isaac had been looking for the key every time that his dad was gone. He was too attached to his dad to leave alone but with Callie he could. Today he had finally found it.

They stepped outside and Callie was surprised to see other houses. She had never known where she was but she figured it must be a house alone, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She held Isaac's hand even tighter and began to run, dragging him along. They were free.

**Arizona's POV**

"Does it hurt when I apply pressure here?" Arizona asked a teenage girl. The girl looked at James as he translated it for her. She shook her head no and looked back at Arizona. They had to check on a girl who had stomach pains and was throwing up a lot. Personally, Arizona though she had a clue of what was going on but she couldn't say anything until they did the full examination.

The girl had peed in a cup for her and Arizona now pulled the stick from it. Yes, just what she thought. "You're pregnant." She calmly said, not knowing what the proper response was. This girl was sixteen.

James' eyes widened and he turned to the girl to translated. You could see panick creep over her face and tears escaped from her eyes. Her mother, however hugged the girl and laughed and smiled. Arizona couldn't see why she was so happy about all of this, clearly this was not what the girl wanted. She gave her some papers and medication and the girl promise to come in for her checkups every once in a while. With a very conflicting feeling they both left the house.

"I think we're lost." James said after a while. They had tried to return to the helicopter but somewhere they must have chosen a wrong road because they were now somewhere very different.

They both looked at different directions, trying to decide where to go. "Hey! I see someone!" James said as he walked away, quickly followed by Arizona. However, after two or three steps he was frozen in his spot which caused the blonde to walk into him. "James! What the hell are y-" her breath hitched in her mouth as she saw what had shocked James.

Callie.

Callie Torres.

Calliope.

Alive.

It was indeed Callie who came running towards them but as she caught the two doctors she stopped immediately, startling the young child she had with her. Callie and Arizona both looked at each other as tears streamed down Arizona's face and a light smile of relief formed itself. But the look on her face changed to extreme fear when she saw a men quickly running towards them. He looked pissed and he had a gun. Callie turned her head around when she saw the look on the blonde's face change. Shahriar came running towards them with a gun pointed at them.

Arizona heard quick footsteps behind her and as she turned she saw the soldiers run towards them. She didn't know how they found this all out but she was glad they did. "Drop it, it's over." James said to Shahriar.

"No. It's not." He said. He raised his gun and pointed it at them. Arizona remembered hearing two gun shots before she was on the ground.

* * *

**So what do you think? For whom where those two shots? Worried? **


	12. We all got Bruises

**Heyyy,**

**some of you were talking about the time it takes me to update. I agree that waiting for a chapter sucks cuz I always get frustrated myself but I don't think a week is too bad, at least you know around which day you'll get a update. Anyway, I do know that it sucks so sorry for that. I do like that you all enjoy my story. **

**As for this chapter you'll find it moving around pretty fast and if you think that it maybe is out of character and stuff I'm deeply sorry but I just wanted it to move on. I personally love it though and I hope that you agree with me. **

**Let me know what you think. **

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

**p.s: you know,, grammar.. yeah.. it's always late so..**

* * *

"Get up." Callie said while she grabbed Arizona's arm and lightly shook her. The woman didn't react. Callie felt her panic rise but her eyes scanned the blonde's body once again and did indeed discovered no holes or blood. "Arizona." She said again with more force. The woman stirred under Callie's body and opened her eyes. Deep brown connected with ocean blue. Arizona immediately pulled herself up and into Callie's arms. She rested her head on the woman's shoulder and closed her eyes. It was only for a split second but it made her feel so much better."What happened?" Arizona asked as she pulled up and looked down her own body. "I jumped on you" Callie said but as Arizona's eyes looked up again to see the Latina's face she noticed the panicked look on Callie's face and her eyes automatically scanned the Latina's body. "I'm fine." Callie sat as she stood up and walked to a body a couple feet away from them. "It's James."

Arizona's mouth dropped open and as quickly as she could she ran after Callie to James, she grabbed her bag with medical supplies as she kneeled down beside Callie who was screaming something to the young doctor. Arizona noticed the watered eyes and again that look of complete panic. "Don't you dare die on me." She could make out between the sobbing. Arizona took a look around her. Shahriar was shot too, he was dead on the ground a couple steps away from them. She figured the two soldiers in the helicopter must have wondered where they were when they didn't come back. They were lucky that they had found them otherwise they probably would all have been dead. They were now running towards Shahriar's body, probably to make sure he was dead. One of the soldier's was holding Isaac's hand. She couldn't help but notice that the boy wasn't crying, he only looked shocked. She hoped he would be fine. Arizona walked around to the other side of James and called out to the Soldiers. "What are you doing?" Callie asked who had opened Arizona's bag. Arizona looked from Callie's face to the blood coming out of James' chest. "Moving him." She said.

Callie furiously shook her head. "No, there's no time." Arizona's eyes widened as she realized what Callie was about to do. "You're going to open him up right here, aren't you?" She asked. Callie nodded and prepped his chest before grabbing the scalpel and opening him. Luckily for him, James was already unconscious. "Do you know what to do?" Arizona said. The Latina didn't respond but instead she continued on. The blonde turned around to see one of the soldiers standing behind her, she stood up and moved closer so that Callie couldn't hear them. "Get a cardio surgeon here as fast as you can, okay? I trust her but I don't think that in this state she is as good as she always is, and she is a ortho surgeon." The man nodded and moved away to say something in his radio.

Arizona sat down again and Callie quickly handed her a clamp. "Here use this the stop the blood loss from that." Arizona nodded and placed it, after that she quickly pulled an IV bag out and connected it to James' wrist.

"Doctor Robbins." One of the soldier's said as he leaned over her, "that surgeon is going to take some time, think we can move him into the helicopter with that gurney?" Arizona looked from Callie to the soldier, deciding what was best to do. "Yeah. If you help us." Luckily the other soldier had moved the helicopter closer without the woman noticing so they were able to get him in it as fast as possible while Callie was complaining constantly with them, saying that moving him was even more dangerous. Well they were in a war zone though so there was also the chance of getting shot at again.

In the helicopter there were more supplies to work with but the space was limited. Arizona had squeezed herself in between James and the hard metal of the helicopter. Isaac was in the front with the two soldier, so that he wouldn't see any of it and that way he was distracted. He had talked already so Arizona figured he was going to be okay. After that moment she had only focused on James. His blood pressure was too low and they had some trouble keeping his heart rate steady but so far so good. Arizona supplied some more suction carefully. "Got it." Callie said as she pulled out the tiny bullet. "Shit. Callie!" The Latina's eyes dropped down onto James' chest and noticed the increased blood flow. "Suction Arizona. The bullet made a tiny whole in the wall of the heart." Callie said as she tried to figure out how James himself would handle this. "Callie?" Arizona said after a couple of seconds. They really couldn't wait. "Give me 2-0 vicryl." Hesitantly Arizona handed it to her and watched as Callie started to suture the wound. "Blood pressure is really low Callie." She said as she used some more suction to clear the area. It was a lot of blood loss but she knew that they would have blood for him in camp 5. The helicopter landed and they managed to get him out of it as fast as possible and run into the trauma room. An entire team was already waiting for the patient and a nurse quickly took Isaac with her. Callie walked after the surgical team, telling the lead surgeon what she had done and what his state was. She was about to walk into the scrub room when she was stopped by a hand around her wrist. Her body snapped forward and she had to jump a little to keep her balance, luckily she felt the grab around her waist tighten and another hand on her shoulder secured her.

"You're so not scrubbing in." Arizona said as she carefully turned the surgeon around to look at her. Callie looked bad, really bad. Her face was full of scratches and she couldn't help but notice the slight hitch in her leg as she walked. Arizona's eyes suddenly watered at the sight of Callie. She was surprised by it herself so she looked down, trying to keep Callie from seeing them. But when she felt a light hand caress her cheek she knew the woman noticed and she looked up into the dark brown eyes again as she felt the tears stream down her face. "Calliope-" Arizona started but she was cut off by a loud scream, "Torres!" Sam said as he walked over to the two of them.

Sam rushed over to them and pulled Callie into a bone crushing hug. "Ouch. Sam. Little sore." He immediately pulled back and showed Arizona a smiled too. It faded as he looked around. "Where's James?" Both Callie and Arizona looked the other way at the same time, which was enough for Sam. "That was him, wasn't it? The person shot on the scene? I thought it was the man that had you." The doctor said a little to bold. Arizona noticed the difference in Callie's mood as she thought back about her two weeks. "How's Isaac?" The Latina asked to change subject. Sam opened his mouth and closed it again, he sighed and then spoke. "He's fine. The nurses are with him right now, he has a aunt in England apparently so he can go to her when he's ready." Callie's lips formed a light smile, she was happy for the boy to get out of here and get a change to live a good life. "That's good." A slightly awkward silence fell over them as Callie shuffled on her feet, she needed some time and all these people were too much. "Well, I have patients. So I uhm.. see you two later?" Sam asked as he walked backwards, away from them. Both woman gave him a polite smile and nodded. Just as they were about to be alone again the chief of camp five came rushing to them, he had never met Callie but seemed all too happy to have her back. "Dr. Torres!" The man called out and Arizona saw exhaustion creep over the woman's face, it was too much for her, Arizona could see it. Quickly she grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her behind herself. "I'm sorry sir but I was just about to exam Dr. Torres, she's got some pretty bad injuries that I need to take care of right now." Without waiting for an answer she lightly pushed Callie into one of the patient rooms, being careful not to hurt her in the progress.

"I'm sorry." Arizona said as she closed the door behind them. Callie raised an eyebrow and looked at the blonde who moved closer to her, she was already sitting down on the edge of a bed herself and Arizona went to stand in front of her, but not close enough so that they could touch, which was what Callie actually wanted. "About what?" Arizona pointed to the door. "Them. Everyone is stalking you." Callie laughed at the choice of words but the laughing made her ribs hurt so her hand immediately covered them. The blonde saw the pain on Callie's face and stood closer to her, gently pushing her shoulders to indicate for Callie to lay down. "Can I take a look?" She asked. The Latina hesitated only for a couple of seconds, knowing someone was going to, sooner or later, she might as well have it be Arizona. She lifted her shirt but made sure to keep her eyes on Arizona's face and not her own body.

She saw Arizona's reaction to her body and knew by the look on the woman's face that it must be bad. "Calliope-"

"It's fine. It's not as bad as it looks." Callie said. Arizona once again looked down at the body on the table. She grabbed the edges of Callie's shirt and pushed them up a little further. When she reached the line of her bra, her eyes moved to Callie's, silently asking permission. The Latina nodded and Arizona removed her shirt. She was relieved when she noticed that Callie's chest wasn't bruised. Her upper arms were but apparently he hadn't touched her in places that he really shouldn't.

Her eyes now moved to Callie's pants. She felt insecure, could she ask this? Well of course she could she was a doctor and she had to exam Callie. Luckily for her, Callie had knew that the moment was coming because the instant those blue eyes moved down her body, Callie pushed her pants down. She was now in her underwear on the table, fully exposed to Arizona. She felt better than she expected, it wasn't scary or awkward. She did feel vulnerable but she trusted Arizona.

She thought about James? Should she ask Arizona to go check on him? She really wanted to know how the surgery was going. As if the Universe was finally working along with her, Arizona's phone buzzed. The blonde picked it up. "James surgery is still going on, so far so good, they did have some complications but right now he is stable again and they're moving forward." Callie let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. "Ow thank god."

She was startled by the cold touch of Arizona's hand on her stomach. The blonde lightly smiled at the shock of Callie's body but did pull back. She rubbed her hands together to warm them up and then placed them on Callie's body again. "Better?" She asked. Callie nodded and hissed when Arizona reached a pretty bad bruising on her side. "Are you going to tell me what exactly all happened?" She asked. She hadn't asked it sooner because there really wasn't time and she also didn't want to push Callie. "Yeah." Callie said as she turned her head to study Arizona's focused gaze on her body. "Where do I start?" Arizona looked at Callie's face. "At the beginning."

* * *

After about 15 minutes Arizona had gone over Callie's whole body while listening to Callie. It was hard for her not to cry or get really pissed during her story but she managed to keep her emotions in control and just here Callie out. Her injuries weren't too bad, she had sprained her ankle and she had some sore ribs but basically all she needed was a lot of rest. "At then I saw you and James." Callie said, ending her story. Arizona realized they had moved a lot closer together, with Callie sitting on the edge of the bed again and Arizona standing in front of her, between her knees. Luckily it was a high bed so they were on eye level and luckily Callie had a clean pair of scrubs on again because really that would have been too much.

Arizona didn't really know how to respond. "I thought about you Callie. Every day. I thought about losing you and how I wouldn't know how to move on. I didn't think I could. My time was over but I wasn't going to leave home and hear from others what happened. I was going to stay until I had you back here with me again and we could laugh and eat Calzone pizza's and-" Her voice faded away, she was afraid that she was going to say too much, she couldn't push things now. Although the only thing she really wanted was to pull Callie in and kiss her and never ever let her go again. She lost her once and she wasn't going to let that happen before and if Callie pushed her away again there was no chance in hell that they could ever work out.

Callie smiled at the vulnerability of the blonde and grabbed her hand to intertwine their fingers. For a couple of seconds Callie looked down at their fingers while Arizona kept her gaze on Callie's face. When the Latina finally looked up again Arizona noticed that her eyes had watered, suddenly Callie started crying and Arizona pulled her in for a hug, careful not to hurt her ribs. For a couple of minutes they stayed like that before Callie pulled away and looked at Arizona. Her thumb slowly traced patterns on the back of Arizona's hand. She sharply inhaled and opened her mouth.

"You know why I managed all these days down there? You know what kept me positive even in the darkest moments and the moments of pain?" Callie said, looking directly at Arizona

Arizona shook her head.

"You." Callie said as she smiled. "You Arizona because you..  
You are my light in the darnkness,  
You are the strength in my weakness.  
You are the joy in my sadness,  
You are the strength in my weakness.  
I thought about you too, everyday. How I wished things had gone differntly before and I regretted that if I never was going to see you again our last moment together would have been a fight. I wanted nothing more but to change that moment, to create a new moment. You were my light Arizona, even in that room full of darkness."

Before Arizona could respond Callie grabbed her neck and pulled the woman's lips against hers. Lips moved over each other and moans escaped from lips. Callie's tongue lightly traced across Arizona's bottom lip and she immediately opened her mouth for Callie. Their tongues met with much intensity and love. It said everything that they couldn't say. It said how much they had missed each other, how scared they had been, how much they cared for each other, and how much they didn't want this to ever end.

They only pulled back when air was necessary and Callie gently rested her forehead against Arizona's.

"Calliope I don't-" Arizona didn't really know what to say. "I know." Callie answered. "Let's say we try this," she started as she pulled back so she could look into the blonde's eyes. "I think we can do this Arizona, we can do the long distance and I know that you don't believe in it but this-" she pointed between the two of them – "I don't want to say things to soon but I think we both know that what we feel is stronger than anything we have ever felt before and I don't ever want anybody else."

Arizona's lips curled into a smile. "Okay. But you have to promise me something."

"Anything." Callie responded.

"Promise me you'll never leave."

"I promise."

* * *

After that they left the room they almost bumped into the chief and immediately had to let go of each other's hands. It was against protocol and they knew it. "Guys I want you in my office now. Seriously. Captain Bennett from camp two is waiting." Callie and Arizona shared some worried and confused looks as they walked into the office.

The two men sat down at the other side of the desk.

"Dr. Torres, uhm.. glad to have you back." Bennett said, clearly not knowing what the proper way to respond was. But nobody knew. Callie only nodded in response.

Chief Mills took over the conversation that was going when it got a bit awkward. "Yeah Callie, we really are happy to have you back in good condition and everything but right now we only need one thing from the two of you."

Callie looked at Arizona who looked at confused as she did. The chief opened his mouth for the explanation.

"We need you two to go home."

* * *

Callie had been walking around the trauma room for 25 minutes now. James' surgery should almost be over now at they still didn't know if he was alive. "Callie come sit down." Arizona said as she pointed at the empty chair next to her but Callie furiously shook her head.

"I can't. I can't sit down with my –" Callie looked around to see if people could hear them –  
"girlfriend because I might have killed a friend. I can't sit down. I can't sit down and I won't call his wife and tell her that her husband died when he was about to come home to her."

Arizona couldn't help but blush at the word 'girlfriend' but also knew what Callie was struggling with so she stood up and grabbed her hand. Callie's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "We're done remember? We don't work here anymore, our replacements already arrived. We can do whatever we want." Callie smiled at that and ignored the looks that were on them.

Suddenly, a girl came rushing towards them, her eyes only focused on Arizona. Callie had never seen her before. "Ari! Are you okay, I heard that there were shots and that you were on the ground, you didn't hurt yourself did you?" The woman in question pulled Arizona against her in a hug, breaking her grip on Callie's hand. Callie moved around to look at Arizona's face. The woman was rolling her eyes and looking extremely uncomfortable. Callie felt something boil deep inside her when the other girl's hands moved closer to Arizona's ass and she realized it was jealousy. She coughed. The woman looked up and pulled away from Arizona. "Ow hi, you must be Callie. I'm Lindsey." That was all she said before she placed one of her hands around Arizona's waist. Suddenly, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and yanked her towards her. "I'm sorry I don't know you but could you maybe please hitting on my girlfriend?" The woman's cheeks immediately turned into a deep red.

"Your.. girlfriend?" She stammered. Callie smiled teasingly as she pushed her lips against Arizona's for a quick kiss. Lindsey's jaw dropped down and she turned around furiously, walking away from them.

"That was mean." Arizona said as she turned to look at Callie. It was, but she couldn't help but smile at the actions of the Latina. All of the sudden a doctor came out of the OR and walked towards them. Their smiles faded and hands intertwined again.

The doctors sighed and smiled. "It's fine. He's going to be just find. You can come visit him tomorrow morning."

Both Arizona and Callie let out a deep breath and laughed to relieve some of the tension. It was all going to be all right now.

* * *

**Okay so.. I could wrap it up with like one more chapter or I could continue their lives, how are they going to deal with the distance? how will the people in Seattle react (mark, meredith, christina, teddy.. everybody) And maybe Arizona does need to find a different place to work? What do you think, tell me cuz whatever gets more votes wins. So: Wrap it up or Continue :) let me know XD**

**Btw the full poem is here: **

_You are the light in my darkness  
You are the strength in my weakness  
You are the joy in my sadness  
You are the strength in my weakness_

_What fool am I that I would love someone who brings me pain?  
But given chance I'd follow heart and seek you out again  
The days of light are worth the darkest depths of our despair  
How can I show you, really show you, just how much I care?_


	13. Home again

**Okay guys I have decided to...**

**continue. **

**Yes indeed. But not in this story though cuz this feels like a great ending to this story. I will create a sequel which will have a time jump IN THE STORY of two months, so don't worry i'll have a regular update next week or sooner but since they are back in Seattle and New york I feel like this doesn't belong to this story anymore so you can also choose to have enough after this but if you want more i'll give you more cuz of course their will be the issues of a new environment and new people and so on. **

**Okay before this final chapter I wanted to thank all of you for your amazing reviews and support. I can't believe it, really I never thought that I would get that many haha :) total surprise and I know it was a tough road but to all of you that read every ch I want to thank you! Really :) I laughed at plenty of your reactions and can't believe that you loved charactes like James that I created myself :) Really, thanks to all of you!**

**Hope you enjoy, **

**xx**

**P.S: I fingured out why I chose the name Lindsey for her. I know this girl who I totally hate but I forgot about her and last week they were talking about her and I rememberd that her name is Lindsey haha XD **

* * *

"James, are you sure?" Callie asked, while she held his hand and sat next to his bed in a chair. Arizona was packing her stuff so she was alone with James but luckily Arizona had left the door open so they could still see each other. He smiled at her, weakly. "I'm sure. Go home Callie." She frowned. "But you will only need a week or two to recover enough to go home. "I can wait you know, it's only two weeks and I don't feel good leaving you here." She caught another smile before she quickly looked at Arizona who was still packing. "I'm serious. I'll visit you when I'm back. Go take your girl home." Callie's mouth dropped open. "How?" She hadn't had the right moment to tell James that they were together yet and Sam and Logan had promised to keep their mouths shut when they talked to them late last night. It was only yesterday that James had his big surgery so there was really no way anybody could have told him. "Callie, come on. The two of you are practically having sex right here. I'm actually feeling a bit awkward." He said with a teasing smile. Callie blushed and dropped her head slightly. Then she caught Arizona walking out of the room, holding her bag. Callie already had hers with her and she knew she needed to say goodbye now because they still had to see to some others.

Arizona felt awkward when she walked over to the two of them. She didn't know if Callie had talked to him about it and instead of giving her a sign the woman just smiled at her. She knew the Latina was doing it on purpose, not giving her any signs. "Uhm.. hi." She said. "Hi." Callie returned and James just smiled. This was mean. Slowly Callie's smile widened into a large grin and she grabbed Arizona's hand and yanked her down. The blonde even had trouble keeping her balance. Callie pressed her lips to Arizona's while her hand rested on the woman's arm to help her stand still. After the Latina pulled away Arizona looked at her with widened eyes before her smile grew. "so.. I guess you told him." She said. "No, she didn't." James answered, which made Arizona look from one person to the other, surprise all over her face. She opened her mouth to say something but James interrupted. "I swear, a monkey could have noticed that you two were together." Callie laughed and the blonde gaped at James. "That bad?" He nodded and all laughed. After a couple of minutes the laughing faded away and an awkward moment of silence fell over the group. "We should go." Arizona said, breaking the silence. Callie nodded, the atmosphere had changed and she felt her eyes water. Arizona smiled and placed her hand on Callie's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. Callie kissed James on his cheek and stood up. She grabbed her bag and wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. "Goodbye." She said. "Bye." Arizona followed. "Yeah yeah, go. I'll visit you two soon enough." He said with a strong smile. Callie and Arizona didn't notice that after they turned away, James felt the tears creeping down his face too.

* * *

A couple of hours later Callie and Arizona entered the plane that would take them to New York. Callie had to take another flight from there to Seattle and Arizona would stay in New York. As they found their seats (luckily next to each other) Callie knew that they needed to talk about how they would continue their relationship and what they were going to do about the distance. She already called the chief yesterday and he had said that he was happy to have her back again, however she didn't know the situation of Arizona. "So.." Callie said, while she looked at Arizona who was still putting her small bag under her seat. "What are you going to do?" Callie asked as the blonde sat straight in her seat. She gave her a puzzled look, indicating that she had no idea what the brunette was talking about. "You know. Are you going to stay in New York or..?" Callie was careful with the topic because she didn't know how Arizona would responded. She really just wanted her to work at Seattle Grace but maybe Arizona would think it was too soon or maybe she just didn't like the hospital. "I don't know Callie. I'm not staying in New York that's for sure.. Maybe I could… if you'd like.. apply for a job at Seattle. I don't know if they need anybody.." Arizona stared hesitantly at Callie. The Latina's smile grew into a huge grin. "You would like that?" She asked. The blonde smiled back at her. "I'd love to, Calliope."

A couple of hours into the flight Callie noticed the blonde fidgeting with her hands and constantly looking out of the window. Callie herself was relaxed and she was listening to music. "Is something wrong?" she asked. The blond kept staring out of the window and playing with her own fingers. Callie placed her hand on Arizona's arm and the blonde startled. "Arizona." The blonde finally turned her head to stare into those brown eyes. "Hey. Are you okay?" She nodded and opened her mouth. "Yeah. It's just that I hate flying." She looked at Callie's still worried face. "I'm fine I think it's better if I just close my eyes." The brunette nodded and went back to listening to her music while she kept checking out Arizona from the corner of her eye until she noticed that she had fallen asleep. Her head was constantly falling down and up again so Callie couldn't help but laugh quietly at the blonde. She used her left hand to slowly place Arizona's head on her shoulder. The warmth of the blonde immediately made her feel better. Arizona murmured something and snuggled closer to Callie, luckily for them the seats didn't have arm rests because that would have ruined their intimate moment. Callie grabbed Arizona's hand interlinked their fingers. She lazily drew patterns of the blonde's head and eventually drifted off to sleep too.

Callie woke up by a sound that indicated their landing. By the slight pain in her shoulder she knew that Arizona was still asleep on it. Don't get it wrong, she wished she could stay like this forever but her muscles were sore from everything and she still had bruises everywhere. Her ribs and ankle were hurting too, she noticed now that she was more awake. "Arizona." She said while she let go of the blonde's hand that she had been holding the whole time. "Hey." Callie quietly said again. Still no reaction. She looked around the plane but there weren't many other on the plane and the ones that were, didn't seem like they were paying any attention to the two of them. The Latina made her next move and moved her body away from Arizona. The blonde's head fell back a little but she stayed asleep. Suddenly Callie turned her body and slowly pressed her lips against the soft lips of the blonde. They hadn't kissed much yet so the softness of Arizona's lips surprised her again. She moved her lips against the blonde's lips and slowly felt the woman stir underneath her. "Calliope." She murmured against the Latina's lips.

Callie pulled back and smiled at the look on the blonde's face. Her face showed how tired she still was but her eyes flicked with something that was far from being sleepy. She gave Callie a smile, full with dimples and the brunette almost melted. Damn, that smile and those eyes. They made out while the plane got closer to the ground but this time Arizona was too distracted to even notice it. "Uhm.. ladies. Sorry but we are on the ground. I'm going to have to ask you to leave the plane." A flight attented said. Arizona felt her cheeks get red and she duck her head down to avoid the awkward eye contact with both Callie and the woman. They stood up and grabbed their bags.

As they walked through the halls of the airport of New York and uncomfortable silence fell over the two of them. Arizona checked the board without Callie noticing and saw that Callie's plane would leave sooner than she had hoped and she felt their moment to say goodbye coming closer by the second. She knew it wasn't forever but it felt like that for sure. She just needed to quit en try to get a job at Seattle Grace as soon as possible but until she was sure that she could work there she had to go back to her old hospital, if they still wanted her. They walked all the way to where Callie had to be and during the walk Callie had taken Arizona's hand in her own. It was the best comfort in the world. The blonde's hand felt so warm and soft in her own, she never wanted to let go.

* * *

"It's different." Callie said quietly but loud enough for Arizona to hear. She was just glad that the silence was finally broken. The blonde turned to stand in front of the Latina. "What's different?" She asked. "Everything. Being back is different. Having a girlfriend instead of a dead husband is different. This-" She pointed between the two of them "-already feels different." She caught the frown on the blonde's face and immediately stepped forward to take her hand, "no, don't get me wrong. I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying that it is different. I like the change, I needed the change. Maybe that was what I needed when I went, change. And I got it. And even better, I got you." She said while she gave Arizona her best smile. The blonde returned it and bent forward to kiss the Latina's lips. "I feel the same." She said.

Callie took a deep sigh and opened her mouth to speak again. "Okay so. I'll go back to Seattle and you will go back to New York. We will call and Skype everyday and I promise it won't feel as a long distance. I'll talk to my chief to see if that head of peds spot is still here and then we will get you here with me as soon as possible. Okay?" Arizona noticed by surprise that her cheeks were wet, saying goodbye was harder than she had first thought. "Okay. And then we will eat pizza?" She asked. The Latina laughed loudly and kissed her briefly again. "Yes. We will have pizza and we will talk and do some more sexy things." Now it was Arizona's time to giggle and blush. They both smiled and Callie they heard a lady saying that it was time for Callie to get on her plane. She said goodbye and as she turned she felt Arizona's hand yank her back and once more those soft lips pressed against her. She felt Arizona's tongue asked for permission and she gave it to her, even though they were in a public place. She needed it, they both did. When Arizona pulled back they looked into each other's eyes. The lady called out once again and this time Callie grabbed her bags and turned around, it was better to not get too emotional now.

"I'll see you soon." Arizona whispered as Callie walked away.

* * *

**Some final reviews? What did you think of this story? And does sequel sound good haha?**


End file.
